Viva el Amor
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: 4 años han pasado. Tantas memorias de fortaleza y amor, de dicha y decepción, de rencor y ambición que parecen tan lejanas, tan superables e insignificantes y que vuelven con una fuerza insoportable y destructiva para finalmente hacer flagelar y caer. Continuación de Viva la Vida
1. Memorias

_Como lo prometido es deuda traigo a ustedes esta segunda parte de Viva la Vida titulado : Viva el Amor. _

_Es la continuación de aquella historia que gustó a muchos y enganchó a otros. Me llegaron peticiones de una secuela y espero que les guste. Habrá dramas, personajes nuevos y un montón de sorpresas más. Espero que disfruten esto que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Gracias por apoyar el proyecto Viva la Vida y les dejo con** Viva el Amor**. !Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

><p>Se sintió como si despertara del mismo sueño repetitivo. Como si noche tras noche soñara una y otra vez la misma cosa, más al verse a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo de a lado notaba siempre había algo diferente. Su cabello un poco más largo o alguna marca curiosa, ojeras inexplicables o los ojos rojos e hinchados. No importa cuántas veces olvidara lo que había pasado el día anterior o cuantas cosas nuevas hubiera en su cuerpo, todas las mañanas a su lado estaba él. Giró el rostro y observó al pelirrojo de quien, aunque no supiera su nombre, parecía estar siempre pendiente, siempre cuidándolo, siempre evitando que cometiera una estupidez.<p>

Y es que nadie entendía en su totalidad los sentimientos de Kuroko Tetsuya. La frustración de olvidar fragmentos de su vida que sabía eran relevantes, tratar de recordar y reaccionar con un sudor en la frente y unas punzadas en el puente de la nariz. Sabía que ese chico era especial y sabía que esa casa pertenecía a ambos pero cada día que pasaba, cada momento en que él buscaba recordar su nombre o el cómo se conocieron para Kuroko era una tortura, un martirio mental, una laguna en la que se ahogaba.

Fue hace cuatro años en que eso empezó a pasar, secuelas incurables de una cirugía que le salvó la vida pero que le hizo vivir el infierno de no poder retener recuerdos o que estos fueran borrosos, inciertos y desacomodados como piezas de rompecabezas en su mente. Kagami lo sabía, sentía que aquello le estaba matando pero no debía desistir porque aun cuando no le recordase, aun cuando no supiera quien era, podía ver en los ojos de Kuroko ese amor que le tenía, ese mismo que les unía.

Caminó tocando el frio piso con sus pies y abrió las cortinas de la habitación viendo un nuevo amanecer. Mientras el calendario marcaba un día muy alejado al que recordaba estar y el paisaje fuera de su pieza había variado desde la última vez, mientras notaba que sus vecinos ahora eran desconocidos y que las flores del costado de su casa eran más hermosas, empezó a ser inundado por ese miedo de ver desconocido un mundo que lo sabía todo de él. Retrocedió unos pasos tembloroso, su respiración agitada, su cabeza doliente y volviendo a tener la sensación del frio en sus pies pero la calidez de un abrazo que le detuvo.

Su espalda chocó con el pecho de ese chico, sus brazos, un poco más morenos que su propia piel, le rodearon por la cintura deteniendo su andar. Escuchó la respiración del pelirrojo, sintió ese aroma que movía tanto en él y ese rose de su cuerpo que le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Kuroko ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al peliceleste quien ladeó un poco la cabeza, alzó la vista y se encontró al adormilado hombre detrás. Notó los detalles de sus facciones duras y esa pequeña barba que amenazaba con crecer más si no hacía algo pronto. Se clavó en esos orbes como el fuego mismo y en esas curiosas cejas partidas que tenía.

No podía, solo no podía recordarle pero sabía que su lugar estaba ahí.

—No es nada…—respondió el peliceleste tallándose un ojo del cual una lagrima amenazaba con salir. Aun en su inexpresividad cuando Kuroko se sentía frustrado Kagami podía leerlo, saberlo fácilmente puesto que esa clase de reacciones, desde que había sido víctima de las secuelas de la cirugía, habían sido más frecuentes.

Estuvo apenas un minuto en aquella posición y el celeste rompió el contacto separándose un poco. Suspiró frotándose un par de veces los brazos e intentando lucir lo más natural que pudo miró a Kagami de lado, rehuyó a su mirada y emitió suavemente.

—Hace algo de frio, voy …a preparar café —y sin esperar respuesta salió a paso pausado de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando con una sensación de desasosiego al pelirrojo.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, la vida en si no lo es pero hay personas que se la viven sube y baja existencial.

Valía la pena seguir luchando, seguir junto a él pues Kagami Taiga, mirando esa vieja fotografía de ellos dos juntos, entendía que no podía concebir la vida en otro lugar que no fuera a lado de Kuroko Tetsuya. Sonrió tallando sus cabellos y decidió seguirle, un nuevo día, una nueva forma de enamorar a su olvidadizo novio.

* * *

><p>—Kazuto….ven —se escuchaban unos adorables pasos correr de un lado a otro mientras un pelinegro mostraba frustración al no poder atrapar a tan escurridiza criatura.<p>

—Tch… ese mocoso sabe cómo huir de nosotros —a su lado un peliblanco se tallaba la sien y se puso totalmente alerta por si llegaba a escucharle— ¡Ya te vi!

Haizaki corrió por el pasillo hasta salir directo a la sala pero un lazo estirado en el suelo le hizo caer contra el alfombrado. Cayó totalmente en la trampa del pequeño Takao Kazuto. El niño mostró la lengua a su intento de captor mientras veía la proximidad de un enfadado Nijimura. Sacó su pistola de agua y disparó al objetivo retrocediendo.

—Mocoso…. ¡Ven acá! —el niño dio un salto y cuando giró para huir se topó con Midorima

—¡Papá!...—empalideció un poco al ser descubierto en sus travesuras, esas mismas que Papá Midorima odiaba que hiciera. Este le miró opresivo y el pobre pequeño solo pudo hacerse aún más chico ante el aura destructiva que emanaba el peliverde.

—¿Shin-chan? ¿Pasó algo? —detrás de él apareció uno de sus salvadores, Takao. El pequeño pelinegro pasó de largo de Midorima y fue hacia su otro padre para que lo cargase. —¡Hey! ¡Kazuto! ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

—Muy bien, papi —dijo el niño mientras permitía que el pelinegro le cargara y lo abrazó dándole un amistoso beso en la mejilla —estuve jugando con mis padrinos.

—¿Jugando? Ese niño nos torturaba —se quejó Haizaki aun en el suelo mientras Nijimura suspiraba.

—¿Te has portado mal nuevamente? ¿Qué te ha dicho papá? —dijo Takao mirándole mientras fingía enojo y el pequeño Kazuto rechistó bajando la mirada.

—Vayamos a casa. Lamento las molestias —dijo Midorima haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Nijimura y Haizaki.

—No es ninguna molestia, estoy de vacaciones y está bien que pasemos tiempo con nuestro ahijado—cuando Haizaki iba a quejarse el pelinegro le tapó la boca rápidamente — espero que pronto nos visite nuevamente.

—Nos vemos padrinos —dijo el pequeño demonio despidiéndose de ellos muy animado y tras retirarse la casa se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Nijimura se tiró al sillón agotado, a su lado Haizaki. Solo permanecieron un momento viendo a la nada, a un punto muerto y las manos del pelinegro entrelazaron las del albino.

—Esto se queda muy tranquilo sin él ¿No crees? —Haizaki no respondió a ello, era cierto. Kazuto les visitaba continuamente y aun cuando era un caos estar tras de él, gritarle, corretearlo esperando que no se lastimase cuando el niño partía siempre se sentía una especie de vacío. Aun sin su consentimiento el azabache jaló el cuerpo de su pareja hacia él y lo rodeó con un brazo, Haizaki no se resistió, solo se quedó ahí dejándose del otro.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Nijimura disolvió su matrimonio, desde que había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Haizaki y habían construido una vida juntos fuera de la fortuna del tirano padre del pelinegro. En el camino habían pasado por tantas cosas desde haber tenido bajo su cuidado a un hijo ajeno, perder a una persona especial, el divorcio y desacuerdo de todos ante su relación. Ahora todo parecía con un tanto de calma, ahora las cosas estaban menos tensas pero aun había cabos por atar.

Haizaki lo sabía, desde que vio a Nijimura cargar por primera vez a Kazuto aquel día que se lo entregaron lo supo: Él tenía deseos de ser padre. Alguna vez lo había logrado, recordarlo era terrible pues ahora su pequeño Shun descansaba en aquella lapida. Desde entonces no comentaron el tema pero lo veía en sus ojos y era algo que él no le podía ofrecer.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó sin mirarle. Nijimura alzó una ceja.

—¿Un qué? —cuestionó.

—Un hijo…—no hubo respuesta, solo una pregunta que se disolvió en el aire mientras las cortinas de la habitación ondeaban. Las palabras se perdieron, solo quedó al final un Haizaki con un nudo en la garganta, uno que le dolía experimentar, que le hacía sentir patético y furioso consigo mismo por querer siquiera cumplir el deseo de alguien más…iracundo por no poder hacerlo.

En el vehículo camino a casa las cosas iban tranquilas. La vida de la familia Midorima iba muy bien, sorpresivamente bien. Takao y el peliverde pese a diferir en muchas cosas sobrellevaban las cosas, habían superado obstáculos y ahora habían asentado un hogar junto al pequeño Kazuto quien lucía taciturno repentinamente. Takao miró con preocupación al pequeño y se giró en el asiento mientras Midorima seguía conduciendo.

—Kazu-chan ¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó su padre mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza. Midorima miraba al chico por el espejo, era raro que estuviese tan tranquilo pues comúnmente iba saltando y pidiendo helado o juguetes o contando sin parar las cosas que había hecho con sus padrinos.— Kazu-chan…

—Papi….—el niño no dejaba de ver la ventana y emitió suavemente— ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a mamá?

El silencio reinó en el vehículo por un momento, sabían que ese día llegaría pero no tan pronto. Takao contuvo un momento el aire apretando los labios y sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo mientras Midorima buscaba la manera más clara para decirle a su hijo lo ocurrido. No había ensayado un libreto, ni siquiera habían estipulado que decir cuando preguntase por ella.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de ella, hijo? —preguntó Midorima. Kazuto solo alzó los hombros con un pequeño puchero.

—Es que todos tienen una y yo no… ¿Por qué tengo dos papas? —los miró a ambos. Takao volvió a sonreír y susurró.

—Eres un niño muy especial Kazu-chan por eso fuiste bendecido con dos papis. —dijo buscando animar a su hijo—también tienes una mami pero a ella no la podemos ver.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó animado al saber la gran noticia. Hablar de su hermana era difícil para Takao aun en esos momentos, ella había fallecido tiempo atrás cuando Kazuto nació.

—Es preciosa… es un ángel y siempre está cuidándote … —el niño se sintió emocionado y esperanzado al saber que su mamá era un asombroso ángel que le cuidaba y protegía. Era un niño afortunado, su mamá era grandiosa y ahora tenía dos padres.

—¡Fantástico! —Midorima se sintió aliviado ante los mohines y risas de Kazuto. Era totalmente de la sangre de Takao y no podía sentirse más bendecido por esa familia que tenía. Solo esperó que el día que tuvieran que decirle a su hijo la cruda realidad de lo que es la muerte y el dolor de perder no llegase pronto.

* * *

><p>—Con cuidado…—dijo el castaño guiando el andar de un pelinegro por la sala. El chico empezó a reír suavemente, después de cuatro años Sakurai seguía cuidándole de esa manera a pesar de haber ya memorizado todo el apartamento de arriba abajo. —…lo siento es solo que...<p>

—Descuida Ryou. Gracias por cuidarme…—dijo tocando al fin la barra de la cocina y moviendo una silla para tomar asiento. El castaño suspiró más en calma y cuando giró sobre sus pies para retornar a preparar la comida la voz del chico le detuvo —Espera…ven un momento…

El castaño parpadeó confuso y caminó hacia Himuro quien extendía su mano para alcanzarle. Sakurai la tomó y el pelinegro le jaló un poco hacia donde él estaba. Conocía perfectamente al castaño a pesar de no haberle visto lo suficiente recordaba como era su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz. Recordaba la forma de sus cejas, el color de su piel y su cabello. Le tomó de la mejilla, lo aproximó y robó un beso suave que hizo que el corazón de Sakurai latiera con fuerza, con la misma intensidad que latía cuando se descubrió amándolo.

Mucho tuvo que pasar para aceptar ese sentimiento, en realidad para quienes supieran la historia no había un sentido pero para ellos lo había. Los sacrificios, las tristezas y las penas que Himuro tuvo que pasar para expiar su pecado fueron demasiadas. La lucha, el crecimiento y la aceptación fueron una batalla incansable en la que el pelinegro solo perdía víctima de sus propios sentimientos y aun obteniendo el perdón y amor de Sakurai a veces se sentía como una persona ruin y despreciable que había osado lastimar a quien amaba.

Cuando lo recordaba Himuro se llenaba de pensamientos de no merecer tanto, su porte se tornaba frio y se reprochaba haber hecho aquellos actos contra el chico. Suspiraba cansado de lastimarse a sí mismo con el recuerdo y era en ese momento cuando el castaño lo abrazaba con fuerza, hundía su rostro en el pecho de Himuro y aspiraba el aroma tan dulce y sutil que emanaba. Himuro había hecho mal como había hecho bien ¿No es de humanos errar?. En su bondad Sakurai le había perdonado todo y le había implorado una vida juntos, vida que se sentía afortunado de tener.

No podía evitar que su pareja tuviera ideas crueles sobre sí mismo pero si aminorar su carga con dulces besos y recordatorios de que, desde aquel día, no había vuelto a llorar y había encontrado la razón de su vida. Himuro sonreía nuevamente y esa sonrisa opacaba toda la tristeza, todo el mal.

—Em...—la pareja se separó lentamente ante el sonido de una presencia más en aquel lugar. Sakurai giró el rostro y miró al pelirrojo de pie en la cercanía —lamento interrumpir pero creo que algo huele a quemado.

—¿Eh?...¿EH?—el castaño miró como la comida que preparaba hasta hace un momento ahora empezaba a desprender un humo. —¡Lo…Lo siento! —dijo corriendo a la cocina para quitar de la estufa la ahora arruinada comida lloriqueando.

—Descuida, le pediré a Atsushi que traiga algo de comer —dijo sacando su móvil mientras Sakurai se seguía disculpando una y otra vez por su error.

Ellos cuatro seguían compartiendo el mismo techo. Akashi no se había podido mover de lugar ni salir mucho lo cual era una ventaja para cuidar de Himuro. Para el mundo, Akashi Seijuuro, no existía y por su bien más valía seguir así. No es que aquello fuese cómodo, de hecho le ocasionaba mucha riña interna y externamente pues, debido a su propia personalidad emprendedora, hacer un trabajo de "ama de casa" no le sentaba tan bien. Cuando expresaba esa idea su pareja solo le tomaba los hombros y le pedía tomar todo con calma. Murasakibara ahora tenía su propio negocio de pasteles en las cercanías, básicamente sobre él recaía gran parte de la economía del hogar. Akashi estaba agradecido de que el pelimorado se volviese responsable sobre él pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación de ser mantenido y protegido por él?

Sakurai se dedicó de lleno al arte mientras Himuro había tenido problemas para conseguir un empleo debido a su condición. A pesar de sus problemas y peros las cosas habían salido considerablemente bien.

Pero el pasado es algo que no podían enterrar.

* * *

><p>El pasado es algo que no puedes desaparecer, que sigue ahí presente como un palmo de memorias incesantes y lastimeras que existen solo para recordarte lo bueno y lo malo que ha pasado pero la humanidad es tan compleja que termina enfrascándose en las malas memorias sufriendo por cosas que no se pueden solucionar. Podría decir que lo había superado pero era imposible, no puedes simplemente superar una muerte.<p>

La tumba estaba pulcra y brillante mientras unas hermosas flores rosas le decoraban con sutileza. El pelinegro pasaba una vez más aquella toallita para limpiar hasta el más mínimo detalle y se quedó finalmente satisfecho con su labor. Se talló la frente buscando su banquillo para sentarse y mirar más fijamente el nombre de su pequeña hija difunta.

—Ya he terminado con esto…—dijo Teppei llegando con una cubeta vacía y colocándola al revés para sentarse encima de ella totalmente exhausto. Ambos se quedaron ahí en silencio mirando como el sol matutino iluminaba con su luz aquella lapida.

—Vayamos a casa…—dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie pero siendo detenido por la mano de Teppei quien le sonrió dulcemente.

—Quiero quedarme un momento más…—Hanamiya le miró inexpresivo y aceptó la propuesta.

El cementerio estaba prácticamente vacío, no era un común día de visitas así que podían pasar un largo rato ahí sin ser sorprendidos, juzgados o reprendidos por las miradas de las personas. Aun así Hanamiya no gustaba de pasar tanto tiempo, la culpa de cierta forma de carcomía por no haber podido salvarla, por no haber podido hacer más por la vida de su pequeña niña. Aunque su relación con Teppei actualmente era estable, las cosas iban bien y todo después de aquella venganza parecía un "felices por siempre" la realidad es que el recuerdo seguía torturando al azabache y eso Teppei no lo pasaba por alto.

—¿Qué te parece tomar unas vacaciones? —cuestionó el castaño poniéndose de pie y abrazando al pelinegro por la cintura —no hemos tomado una en años…

Y es que desde aquel día en que salieron con su pequeña a unos Onsen no habían pasado tiempo de calidad juntos. Habían dejado de hacer muchas cosas que antes hacían con ella porque eso solo atraía recuerdos dolorosos y, aunque a Teppei le seguía doliendo, quería que Hanamiya, quien definitivamente estaba más sensibilizado con el tema detrás de esa capa de fortaleza fingida, superara un poco la perdida.

Hanamiya puso las manos en los hombros de Teppei y recargó un poco la frente al pecho del otro. Cerró los ojos, no era una persona muy afectiva pero recordaba que a su pequeña le emocionaba ver a sus padres abrazarse de vez en cuando por eso lo hacía en aquel lugar. Pensó en la propuesta, habían dado pequeños pasos para reestablecer su matrimonio durante esos años pero ese era uno de los grandes y no quería tomárselo tan a la ligera.

—Déjame pensarlo…—se limitó a decir y recibió un beso en la cabeza como respuesta.

—Claro, esperaré pero promete que no te irás —Hanamiya clavó los orbes dorados en su marido sin mucha expresión y se separó un poco de él. Hubo una pausa corta y finalmente emitió con sutileza.

—No está en mis planes irme a ningún lado…

* * *

><p>—Aominecchi….Aominecchi…—susurró en su oído intentando que despertara. El moreno estaba recostado en la mesa del comedor con una montaña de papeles enfrente. El trabajo de policía era demandante y más ahora que le habían ascendido pero eso reducía un poco su tiempo juntos. El rubio suspiró y miró uno de los documentos en la mesa.<p>

Dio una lectura rápida y no entendió en lo absoluto de que se trataba. Hablaba de muchos tecnicismos policiacos y suspiró dejando de lado la nota. Los papeles se movieron un poco y entonces pudo ver rápidamente algo que lo dejó pasmado, entre esos papeles había una fotografía del padre de Akashi adherido a un folder. Kise miró a Aomine quien aún dormía y con sumo cuidado tomó el mismo para posteriormente abrir y dedicarse a leer.

Si, estaba mal que leyera expedientes privados de la policía pero si tenía que ver con el padre de Akashi es por que algo estaba pasando con el enterrado caso de la Casa Roja. Hacía ya cuatro años que la investigación se había cerrado ¿Qué llevaba a la policía a abrirlo nuevamente? El documento era un resumen de los eventos ocurridos, de la trata de personas y secuestro premeditado. Venían los nombres de todos y cada uno de los jóvenes afectados entre ellos estaba su propio nombre, el de Kagami, Takao, Sakurai, Hanamiya y muchos más.

Kise empezó a recordar esos oscuros días, esos amargos recuerdos de su nada decente vida. El cómo fue salvado por Aomine, la serie de eventos que ocurrieron desde aquel día. Él fue el menos afectado de la situación, corrió con una tremenda suerte pero al girar la hoja y ver el último reporte su piel se heló. Cerró el folder y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Aomine empezaba a dar seña de que se levantaría.

Kise temblaba ligeramente, había empalidecido y no quería que el moreno le viera de esa manera así que a paso lento salió de esa habitación a pesar de que el otro le había llamado.

—¿Kise? —preguntó adormilado el oficial.

—Estoy en el baño, Aominecchi…—dijo de la forma más natural que pudo cerrando la puerta del baño con seguro.

—Oh…ya. Me quedé dormido … ah —se quejó el moreno tronándose el cuello y estirando los brazos mientras el rubio bajaba lentamente por la puerta cubriéndose los labios, temblando un poco más, apretando los orbes mientras contenía un sollozo.

Memorias terribles, una sonrisa aún más perturbadora que cualquiera que conociera antes, esos orbes negros como la noche, delgados y juzgadores le invadieron y azotaron mentalmente. La asfixia que sus grandes manos impusieron sobre él volvía a sentirse como si aún la viviera, como si aun en ese instante sintiera cada golpe que aquella persona impuso sobre su cuerpo.

El mismo miedo, el mismo pánico había hecho que Kise omitiera esas memorias pero solo bastó su nombre para recordar lo pequeño e indefenso que era, lo débil que se sentía, el cómo alguien te puede destruir la vida y el autoestima en una sola noche. A ese hombre podía definirle la palabra crueldad…pero ese hombre tenía un nombre y ese mismo nombre había retornado a su vida.

Ese mismo hombre había retornado a la vida de todos.

La Casa Negra había abierto sus puertas como la caja de pandora. Era el principio de algo grande a lo que Kise Ryouta temía, a lo que todos debían temer.

* * *

><p><em>Yo tambien tenía muchos deseos de volvernos a leer.<em>

**-Yisus**


	2. Monstruo

_Hola gente. Traigo velozmente la segunda entrega de Viva el Amor. Agradezco taaanto sus reviews, realmente son motivantes para continuar con esto. Esta historia traerá muchas sorpresas, más personajes, dramas e historia. Espero que disfruten cada capitulo y los tenga al filo del asiento. Advierto que esta historia tiene cosas un poco más intensas, en este capitulo notarán un poco más por donde va el asunto pues hay un leve hard pero un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro hacer. Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

><p>Los días se resumían en una serie de actividades con ningún propósito en específico. Posiblemente la limpieza del hogar y los cuidados de su compañero de piso eran las únicas cosas en las que el chico de cabello de fuego se sentía 'útil' pero fuera de ello no había más. Miraba la ventana a medio abrir vislumbrando el nuevo día, pensando si esa es la vida que llevaría siempre, enclaustrado por miedo a ser descubierto, a que otros supieran que vive aún uno de los criminales más buscados.<p>

Akashi Seijuuro, sin su dinero y poder, había quedado indefenso pero también había expiado y alejado la culpa, enmendado el mal de haber sido parte de ese proyecto que arruinó la vida de esos jóvenes que, en su pasado oscuro, fueron llevados a la fuerza hacia los caminos de la ilegalidad. Y en aquel entonces, hace cuatro años, desaparecer y fingir nunca haber existido parecía la mejor elección pero ahora viéndose recluido dentro de esas cuatro paredes ¿Realmente era la mejor elección? Aun si sus huellas fueron borradas las personas no olvidan.

—Akachiin…—dijo en tono cantado el pelimorado entrando al departamento con una bolsa con pastelillos. El más bajo relajó la mirada, por ese olor dulzón de las tardes y los abrazos de su pareja valía mucho la pena no existir, haber desaparecido del mundo.

—Bienvenido. —susurró a su oído cuando este se inclinó para abrazarlo.

—Traje algunos pasteles. He tenido mucho trabajo, parece que hay muchas bodas —Akashi escuchaba siempre atento a las cosas que Murasakibara decía, después de todo, aparte de eso o el televisor pequeño que tenían instalado en la sala, no se enteraba de muchas cosas del mundo exterior.

—Es la época del año en que todos se quieren casar ¿No? —mientras Murasakibara abría la caja de los pastelillos de color purpura un silencio invadió el ambiente.

Para ellos pensar en el futuro y las cosas que podrían hacer juntos parecía no ser relevante y eso estuvo bien durante los primeros años pero ahora parecía como un trago amargo que raspaba la garganta el hablar de la felicidad de otros, de como hacían sus vidas, se casaban y viajaban, planeaban adoptar hijos o inclusive tener mascotas. Para ellos cosas así no eran posibles. Cuando veía a Murasakibara diseñar los pastelillos de bodas parecía tan concentrado y emocionado al respecto, aquello era sorprendente por que el pelimorado parecía tan desconectado del tema del matrimonio y sin embargo, cuando hablaba de las bodas a las que asistía para dejar los pedidos, hablaba con esmero de los detalles del salón, de la gente y sus trajes elegantes y de la pareja en cuestión. Sus risas, sus palabras y el cómo etiquetaban a ese como "el mejor día de sus vidas".

¿Ellos tendrían algo a lo que pudieran llamar "el mejor día de sus vidas"?

No es que vivir y amar a Murasakibara fuera malo, en absoluto, siempre encontraba como hacerlo feliz pero no había planes a nada, no había algo que pudiera sorprenderlo o hacerlo temblar en la espera, en la expectativa, no había cosas nuevas ni pasos agigantados que dar y la culpa era de sí mismo por ser lo que era, por nacer donde no debía nacer.

—Voy a cocinar algo…—espetó Murasakibara sin más. Akashi se quedó con las manos pegadas en la mesa con la vista perdida hacia los pastelillos. Conocía tan bien al pelimorado, sabía que cocinar era una forma en que liberaba su frustración y coraje, una forma de huir de la realidad. Cuando emanó un sutil suspiro escuchó el andar de alguien en la cercanía.

—Huelo algo dulce y melancolía. —dijo Himuro sosteniéndose de la pared mientras sonreía apacible —pésima combinación. Bienvenido a casa, Atsushi —el pelinegro llegó rompiendo la tensión del ambiente y tomando asiento con un poco de la ayuda del pelirrojo.

—Muro-chin ¿Quieres pastelillos?—le ofreció.

—Claro, gracias —servido y dando la primer mordida a un pequeño trozo que tomó sin mucha dificultad sonrió por lo bajo. —tiene un gran sabor Atsushi aunque creo que algo te preocupa…

—Siempre me sorprende Muro-chin diciendo esas cosas —Akashi no hizo mayor comentario mientras los chicos conversaban.

—Es tal vez uno de mis sentidos desarrollados…llámame loco pero puedo saber si algo te pasa con el sabor de tu comida…aunque es mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones. Seguro lo hiciste pensando en Seiijuro ¿No es así?— la pareja se miró por unos cuantos segundos, suficientes para ver a Murasakibara sonreír un poco.

—Tienes razón, Muro-chin…—y así, como en muchas ocasiones la tranquilidad retornaba al corazón de ambos.

—Por eso tiene tan buen sabor…solo concéntrate en ello y lo que te molesta se irá —comentó para seguir comiendo tranquilo mientras Murasakibara atrapaba el consejo de su amigo y entrelazaba los dedos del pelirrojo.

No debía desenfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuese él, en hacerlo feliz y robarle una sonrisa como lo hacía ahora. Debía seguir así por él, por ambos y vivir entendiendo que su amor era más fuerte que los obstáculos pero…

¿Cuánto tiempo resistirían vivir así?

* * *

><p>El pelinegro trotaba por los pasillos de aquella institución bastante colorida y llena de dibujos en las paredes. Podía escuchar en los salones canticos y travesuras de los niños de diversos grupos pero poco importó aquello, no podía concentrarse o pensar en esas nimiedades después de la llamada que recibió hacia escasos treinta minutos. Con una velocidad única se puso algo de ropa decente y emprendió camino al Kinder donde su pequeño estudiaba. Llegó con una mujer que atenta a su computador hacia anotaciones. El pelinegro tomó aire después de la agitada carrera y preguntó.<p>

—¿La oficina de la directora…? —cuestionó entrecortadamente. La mujer alzó la vista, una ceja de igual forma de manera juzgadora y espetó.

—Señor Takao ¿Eh? La directora está esperándole —señaló a la puerta mientras Takao entró a la oficina de la misma mirando a la mujer en cuestión. Ella tenía un porte terrorífico, cabello blanquecino y unos ojos profundos por los cuales podía asegurar que más de uno le llamaba "bruja". Frente a ella un niño sentado y cabizbajo esperaba silencioso.

—Señor Takao Kazunari…si no me equivoco —dijo mirando a Takao—tome asiento por favor.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?...—preguntó preocupado, la mujer le hizo mohín para que le permitiera hablar.

—Primero que nada me sorprende verlo…comúnmente quien viene a las reuniones es su…—cortó la frase esperando respuesta.

—Mi marido, si…—la mujer asintió sin mucha emoción.

—El señor Midorima …—Takao asintió y miró de reojo a su pequeño quien tenía algunos raspones en las rodillas y una cara de querer romperse en llanto en cualquier instante.

—Él no pudo venir, está trabajando en la fundación —comentó.

—Ya veo…bueno, le solicité venir porque su hijo ocasionó un conflicto—Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido—se peleó con uno de sus compañeritos en plena clase. Debido a esto me veo en la pena de suspender temporalmente a Kazuto.

—Pero …¿Por qué has hecho eso, Kazu-chan? —el niño apretó los labios sin responder a su padre.

—Le recomiendo que hablen con él y le hagan entender su error—espetó la directora mientras anotaba en un documento la causa de la suspensión y la firmaba —unos días alejado de la escuela le ayudará a reflexionar.

—Lo entiendo y disculpe las molestias, directora…yo hablaré con él. —tras firmar la notificación de la suspensión se puso de pie con el niño de al lado. Antes de salir de una oficina las palabras de la mujer le detuvieron.

—Una cosa más señor Takao…—la directoria seguía haciendo anotaciones y otras labores mientras hablaba —le recomiendo que a las reuniones siga dirigiéndose el señor Midorima o de venir usted omita el hecho de que ambos son padres del niño….—hizo una pausa alzando la vista —puede que a los padres no sean tan 'abiertos de mente'.

Takao contuvo un suspiro de frustración, no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo de esa índole pero para nada quería que su pequeño se viese afectado por aquella clase de cosas. Simplemente se limitó a asentir y obedecer la sugerencia y petición de la directora sin muchos ánimos. La discriminación es algo que no quería que Kazuto experimentara o conociera por lo que podría mentir sutilmente para que el niño tuviese una vida no muy diferente al resto de los niños.

O al menos así esperaba que fuese.

—Kazuto…—dijo tras subir a la camioneta, el niño a su lado tenia los puños apretados y un puchero en el rostro—Kazuto ¿Por qué te has peleado?

—…—el niño no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio sin responder tal pregunta.

—Es la primera vez que haces algo así y es incorrecto…—decía el pelinegro mientras echaba a andar el vehículo—escucha …si no me dices la causa no puedo ayudarte…

—Yo no he empezado…—fue todo lo que dijo a su favor. Takao suspiró cansado ¿Cómo le explicaría a Midorima que su pequeño era un pleitista?

—¿Quién empezó entonces? ¿Por qué?—el niño se negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se sentía incapacitado para delatar a los culpables ¿Cuestión de honor? Quería arreglar las cosas por su cuenta sin que sus padres lo defendieran y en ello se parecía mucho a Takao.

Por eso mismo, porque lo conocía y se conocía decidió dejar de insistir, ya el niño hablaría por su cuenta.

Aunque Midorima era otra historia. Tan pronto llegó esa tarde Takao le contó lo poco que sabía del asunto y que el pequeño había estado desde entonces encerrado en su habitación. Le comentó casi todo, omitiendo el detalle de la directora y su petición pues en ese momento no le pareció tan importante de abordar, ahora lo importante es que su pequeño estuviese bien y dijera que ocurría para cambiar un poco esa conducta desplayada de él.

—Tampoco ha querido hablar conmigo…—dijo Midorima acomodándose las gafas mientras llegaba a la sala donde Takao esperaba que su pareja pudiese descubrir el porqué de la actitud agresiva del chico. Se sorprendió al saber que no había funcionado, comúnmente su miedo a Midorima le hacía hablar pero ahora debía ser algo verdaderamente fuerte para no decir nada.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Shin-chan? Me da miedo que entre a la edad de la punzada si es tan pequeño? —el peliverde se sentó a su lado, Takao se aproximó recostándose en su hombro mientras sentía las caricias leves que Midorima daba a su espalda.—Tal vez quiera hablar con Haizaki.

—Por ahora dejemos el asunto así…iré a hablar con la directora de igual forma —dijo con seriedad, con algo de molestia. No le hacía nada de gracia que su hijo se pelease, fuesen las causas que fueran pero, de la manera más sutil que encontró, le otorgó un ultimátum para que aquello no se fuese a repetir. Kazuto había asentido con un puchero en el rostro y se había echado las cobijas encima furioso.

Las cosas no están bien cuando un niño llora en silencio.

* * *

><p>El azabache andaba por el centro comercial eligiendo algo de comida de una lista a medio elaborar. La mayoría de las cosas las conocía y sabía de memoria. Después de tantos años viviendo esa curiosa vida de casado todo era más repetitivo cada día. Tomó la misma lata de verduras, aquella que duraba más tiempo en la alacena y pasillos más adelante tomó del mejor café, ese que el otro adoraba y alababa tras el primer sorbo. Esos pequeños detalles, aun cuando no lo admitiera, le hacían sentir en calma, sentir que ser parte de su vida valía la pena.<p>

Hanamiya alzó la vista tras tomar una bolsa de azúcar y sonrió ladino al escuchar el andar y la presencia conocida de alguien.

—Tenía muchos ayeres sin escuchar ese andar…—comentó sin girar la vista.

—Hay cosas que no se olvidan… —Hanamiya rió bajando la vista mientras apretaba la bolsa de azúcar sutilmente.

—Hay cosas que quisiera olvidar…—sus ojos brillaron un poco, el hombre detrás de él chistó.

—¿Te has vuelto sentimentalista, Makoto? —el azabache lo digirió un momento.

¿Así era? ¿Se había vuelto un hombre sentimental? Más bien los golpes, las caídas y el dolor habían afligido y hecho de su alma algo más humano, algo con mayor variedad de emociones. Perder a su hija no es fácil, ver caer su matrimonio y esforzarse para reconstruirlo tampoco. Si, tal vez detrás de esa puerta Hanamiya era sentimental pero nadie podía ver a través de esa puerta excepto Teppei y aquel hombre.

—¿A que debo tu aparición? —una risa irritante se escuchó.

—Solo vengo como advertencia…cuídate las espaldas Hanamiya… los están cazando a todos como bestias que escaparon del zoológico. ¿Lo recuerdas? Así los llamaba él —Hanamiya abrió los ojos tras recordar esa frase tan hiriente y despectiva, solo una clase de hombre podría decir esa clase de cosas sin hacer una mueca de comedia ni insatisfacción, simplemente mantener un porte serio y sin remordimiento.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —el otro no respondió, Hanamiya seguía sin verlo —¿Por qué nos quiere a nosotros?

—¿Negocios?¿Placer?¿Está muy aburrido y no le quedan más vidas en su juego del móvil? No lo sé, usa tu cabeza Hanamiya….—el azabache curvó una risa lentamente, una que se incrementó.

—Tu no me buscas para advertirme…quieres divertirte viendo averiguar la causa…—un suspiro feliz escapó de los labios del otro hombre.

—Oh, Makoto… si algo me enamoró de ti fue esa inteligencia tuya…—hubo una pausa y la conversación cesó tras un —no es una lástima que estés casado, por si eso piensas. En realidad un papel no me detendría de hacerte mío como antes.

La bolsa de azúcar se vaciaba lentamente en el suelo, su contenido caía como si se tratase de un reloj de arena víctima de la presión. Hanamiya echó sin mucho ánimo la bolsa al lugar donde lo había tomado y agarró una más, una cuyo contenido no estuviese prácticamente vacío mientras emprendía camino dejando regada el azúcar en el suelo pensando en lo dicho por aquella persona.

Habría creído que fue una mentira para molestarlo como siempre de no haber sido porque desde hace un tiempo sentía unos ojos encima de él. Apenas salió del centro comercial y alzó una vista percatándose de que esas personas que parecían espiarle cada vez estaban más cerca, cada vez era más peligroso salir.

¿Qué estaba planeando la casa negra ahora?

* * *

><p>Una habitación enorme fue el escenario de aquel ruin acto. Las paredes decoradas con dragones pintados con exquisitez, los detalles en oro y las lámparas de papel que descendían del techo iluminando sutilmente, apenas opacado por el humo de las pipas que muchos presentes fumaban hacia unos momentos. Ahora, en aquel lugar de facha asiática, no había más que dos azabaches.<p>

Los quejidos se escuchaban cada vez más altivos mientras unas leves marcas carmesí acompañadas de unas leves gotas del mismo color le marcaban desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Sus muñecas tenían ligeras marcas y ambas se encontraban atadas hacia atrás, unidas con una correa de cuero de lo más incómoda. Sus piernas eran las únicas cubiertas con unas prendas que lucían como mallones de color oscuro y con un liguero que subía hasta su cintura.

Ese chico se encontraba en cuclillas contra un hombre, contra esa silenciosa persona que solo le observaba como se alzaba y bajaba contra su erección apretando los labios para no gemir. Detener su ritmo no era una opción, si dejaba de darle placer sería castigado.

Aquel hombre sonrió tétricamente mientras escuchaba como el cuerpo del joven respondía al placer.

—¿Lo ves? Solo eres un mono predecible… no importa cuántas veces hagas el amor si al final cualquiera te puede dar placer….—dijo aquel hombre maléfico. Su ropa lucía como un traje tradicional chino, apenas se había limitado a retirar las prendas que cubrían su miembro para entrar en aquel joven, hacer mas no valía la pena, obligaba a otros a hacerlo por él.

Recibió como respuesta una mirada retadora de aquellos ojos azul grisáceo, una queja más se quiso presente y el cuerpo del azabache más bajo, quien estaba siendo sometido, se estremeció terminando entre medio de ambos mientras el sudor leve caía sobre su cuerpo, mientras jadeaba sutilmente. La puerta sonó con un par de golpes y esta fue abierta sin pretensión de importunar. Igual no importaba que otros le viesen en plena acción, después de todo siempre era divertido ver al de ojos azul opaco ver ocultar el rostro ante la vergüenza de que uno de los guardias le viesen con aquella facha, con esa ropa insinuante y estando aun unido al otro, totalmente tembloroso ante el orgasmo.

—Señor…—dijo el guardia —un informante nos ha dicho que la policía ha abierto una investigación con su nombre…

El joven de ropa oriental le hizo una seña al chico para que se quitase haciéndolo de lado, dejándolo prácticamente tirado encima de ese montón de almohadas que estaba a lado de ellos aun atado de manos y con las piernas manchadas de líquido blanco, controlando su respiración

—Los policías entre ellos se traicionan. Me asquea pero son buenas noticias…—el hombre, quien se puso de pie acomodándose las ropas , siendo tan imponente, se acomodó las prendas y el cabello —¿Quién está tras la investigación?

—El oficial Aomine Daiki, señor —el hombre no hizo expresión alguna, solo se quedó ahí de pie pensando.

—Pequeño es el mundo ¿No? —miró al chico que aún seguía recostado entre las almohadas mirándole con rabia, con ira — justo busco a Kise Ryouta y resulta que su pareja me busca a mi…tendremos que acelerar las cosas para que él esté aquí.

Le hizo una seña al guardia para que se alejase y haciendo una reverencia el hombre salió dándole privacidad a la 'pareja'. Una sutil caricia en los cabellos hizo que el ojiazul apretase los parpados esperando no ser herido, la espera fue en vano pues sus cabellos fueron jalados arrancándole un gemido lastimero.

—Quiero que busques a Kise….y con mucho cuidado lo atraigas hacia acá… pero procura no decir mi nombre ni que él diga el mío…—el chico chistó furioso.

—¿Por qué habría de ayudar a un idiota como tú? —el hombre lo lanzó de nueva cuenta contra las almohadas y caminó hacia la salida.

—Tienes dos opciones, Kasamatsu….estar a mi favor o morir. Tu elijes —abrió las puertas del lugar de par en par iluminando totalmente la habitación donde Kasamatsu seguía recostado, atado y con leves heridas en la piel además de un sutil dragón tatuado bajo el ombligo, ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda —recuerda que ahora eres un animal de zoológico, y los animales como tú y Kise Ryouta deben estar en cautiverio.

Las puertas se cerraron de nueva cuenta mientras Kasamatsu Yukio contenía el aire y la frustración en sus pulmones. Si quería salvar su vida debía obedecer a aquel hombre y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Pero hay gente que teme a la muerte al grado de romperse como humano y volverse un **monstruo.**


	3. Imparable

_Dios. He cambiado tanto de planes para esta historia y tengo tantas ideas que ya me parece una exageración así que he depurado muchas e inclusive mi musa dice "te sirve para una tercera parte" pero mis manos dicen... "no, por favor...deja esta historia en dos"_

_Jajajaja no nos preocupemos por el futuro y vamos disfrutando Viva el Amor. Tengo una idea general pero de estas salen miniideas y van dando forma a la historia._

_Ya es la 3er entrega. Que rapido. Oficialmente de las entregas de "Viva~" este sería el capitulo 32 así que es la 'saga' más grande de Yisus._

_!Disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

><p>En ocasiones sentía como si se escuchara a si mismo hablar. Esa voz era suave, esos ojos eran similares a los propios y esa manera en que halaba su cordura hacia la realidad como si fuese un barco a la deriva le parecía asombroso. Cuando cerraba los parpados Kuroko se sentía como si estuviera en un pequeño bote en medio del océano, no importaba a donde viera solo el horizonte le acompañaba. Intentaba navegar buscando sus propios recuerdos y en ocasiones veía reflejado en el mar fragmentos de historia, algunos más claros y nítidos, otros borrosos que se diluían en la profundidad de aquel océano como si nunca fuesen a volver.<p>

Dentro de aquel océano pasaba días y noches, al menos las estrellas las recordaba y apreciaba. Sabía de orión y de la osa mayor, de la osa menor y de Andrómeda, Cuando alzaba la vista escuchaba una voz infantil a su lado contarle de cada una de ellas.

—Cuando crezca ….quiero seguir viendo las estrellas—susurró esa voz. Kuroko sonrió enternecido y abrió los orbes dentro de aquel mar sintiendo como su barca se movía con un lazo tenso que le llevaba a una orilla, ahí podía ver a esa persona que le recordaba a sí mismo, escuchar su voz diciéndole que podía volver.

El peliceleste tomó aire y abrió los ojos vislumbrando el techo de aquel consultorio, podía sentir estar recostado en na cómoda camilla y sentir el temple del ambiente invadirle los poros de la piel.

—¿Lograste ver algo? —cuestionó la persona.

—Hay alguien que me hablaba de las estrellas…vi cosas pero me pareció raro escucharle a él— Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, se encontró con los orbes grises y el cabello del mismo color. Era un chico joven, tal vez solo un poco más grande que él, y sostenía una libreta en mano donde hacia anotaciones de los avances del peliceleste.

—Tal vez sea alguien de tu pasado, ese alguien debió ser importante —Kuroko entrecerró los orbes ¿Significa que a las personas importantes podría recordarlas? Suspiró sentándose en la camilla —¿Hay alguien con quien relaciones a esa persona?

—No realmente… —Kuroko se talló la sien en señal de cansancio. Había personas que si recordaba, claro está, pero no podía relacionar a ninguna con esa voz. Tal vez solo pensaba en sí mismo, su mente debía jugarle tetras, seguro no era importante.

—¿Qué hay sobre el chico con quien vives?—Kuroko intentó recordar su nombre pero no pudo y alzó un poco los hombros.

—Él parece importante…

Con aquella última frase el joven terminó sus anotaciones y asintió. Desde lo ocurrido Kuroko había asistido con un especialista para poder rehabilitarse y ejercitar su cerebro. Escuchar música, ver fotografías y charlar con gente de su pasado había sido parte de su terapia y aun cuando había cosas que cada vez era más fácil recordar y retener había otras que se hundían en ese mismo océano. Pero, por más que buscase algo sobre ese chico pelirrojo, aun cuando lo viese diariamente y viera sus fotografías, escuchara sus historias y supiera que él siempre estuvo ahí había una pared que no podía superar, había algo que lo mantenía en el fondo de sus recuerdos siendo tan inaccesible, tan triste.

Cuando la consulta terminó el pelirrojo fue llamado por el joven Doctor para que pasase junto a ellos. Kuroko estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio más cómodo y algo relajado, Kagami le miró con una sonrisa en los labios sentándose a su lado. El médico tomó asiento en su escritorio frente a ellos y siguió anotando cosas en su computador.

—Kuroko ha dado unos pasos importantes en su rehabilitación. El hecho de lograr escuchar cosas en su memoria significa mucho —comentó el joven subiendo los ánimos de Kagami —los recuerdos también se manifiestan a modo de sentidos. El recordar cosas que viste, que escuchaste, que sentiste u oliste. Son fases y etapas que poco a poco unirás.

—Dentro de poco podrá recordar nombres que ha escuchado e historias, supongo —el peligris alzó una mano para que se detuviese.

—Es eventual, no presionemos al chico.—Kagami asintió avergonzado — sabe que su recuperación será parcial y que lo que hagamos ahora, lo que aprenda, depende de su capacidad de retención y esa es la parte difícil.

—Lo entiendo …—Kuroko ladeó la vista observando el porte preocupado del pelirrojo y aunque le observase por largos ratos seguía pareciendo tan desconocido y lejano, como si simplemente ellos fueran dos ajenos coincidentes en un punto.

—Los esperaré nuevamente en la próxima consulta y de notar alguna variación hágamela saber —el joven se puso de pie y estiró la mano al peliceleste quien le saludó, hizo igual con Kagami a quien miró fijamente con esa inexpresividad — y también quisiera charlar con usted. Bueno, charlar no, más bien ayudarle.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo estoy bien…—el Doctor negó sutilmente.

—La recuperación de Kuroko depende en gran medida a usted y por ende usted debe estar fortalecido mentalmente para las eventualidades —dijo el chico, Kagami entendió sus palabras. Tratar con el problema de Kuroko le tenía desgastado mentalmente y sabia, que de ambos, era él quien debía mantenerse fuerte. —Por ello mismo me gustaría tratarle.

—Nunca pensé requerir atención psiquiátrica —el chico soltó su mano.

—Si le incomoda no piense en mi como psiquiatra si no como amigo —espetó —supongo que le cuesta desahogarse y soltar su frustración le ayudará.

Kagami bajó la cabeza. Es cierto, a pesar de tener tantos amigos y hermanos no-sanguíneos solo no había podido expresar su frustración, el cómo se sentía. Tal vez charlar con el doctor al respecto le ayudaría a encontrar respuestas, a encontrarse a sí mismo y sobre todo a ayudar a Kuroko a encontrarle. El pelirrojo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, supuso que después de tanto tiempo era hora de abrir su corazón.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor Mayuzumi —el joven médico asintió levemente a ambos.

—Yo solo hago mi trabajo. Vayan con cuidado —y así ambos chicos salieron de la sala dejando al médico solo en el consultorio. Un leve temblor en la mano del peligris detrás de toda esa montaña de inexpresividad le alertó un poco, tuvo que ocultarla dentro de aquella bata médica y tomar un poco de aire para liberar la presión de su pecho.

Hay cosas que no se pueden detener.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro que se volvía jadeo, un susurro al oído. Sus dedos aferrados a la pálida espalda y el olor emanante de su cálido cuerpo que le embriagaba. Contoneos, sutileza, paciencia y amor. Sakurai entreabrió los ojos levemente encontrándose con los orbes perdidos de Himuro que miraban ningún punto en específico. Esa bendición de poder verle fue dada gracias a él, de perder la vista entre sus hebras y su cuerpo, de poder guiar las manos del azabache a esos puntos que le gustaba que le tocase.<p>

Himuro podía no verlo con sus ojos pero lo hacía con sus sentidos, conocía cada rincón y cada parte de la piel de Sakurai pues con el tiempo se había vuelto un experto en la materia de hacer el amor con él. Sakurai se estremeció ante las estocadas y hundió su frente en el cuello de Himuro. El día iluminaba, la casa no estaba sola pero procuraban no alzar mucho la voz. Algunas veces fueron descubiertos pero Akashi era moderadamente comprensible, la situación de él con Murasakibara era similar así que debían comprenderse en esa clase de situaciones.

Sakurai arqueó la espalda y emitió un gemido ahogado suspirando para retener el orgasmo por un momento. Volvió la vista a Himuro y se aferró a sus antebrazos con ambas manos para que no se separara tanto de él.

—Más…—suplicó. El otro solo pudo atender la petición y aprovecharse de la sensibilidad del castaño para arremeter más fuerte contra él.

Rememoró la primera vez de ambos, no fue tan hermosa en definitiva. Himuro seguía culpándose por haber hecho todo de aquella forma, por haber empezado mal. Muchas veces seguía disculpándose pero Sakurai no le tenía rencor o algo similar, las heridas poco a poco se habían cerrado, debía agradecer un tanto por vivir todas aquellas angustias porque esas mismas le habían fortalecido.

Y aun siendo fuerte, decidido y tenaz Himuro sentía que debía seguirlo protegiendo de las personas, inclusive de sí mismo.

—Ah….—se estremeció de nueva cuenta sacándole de sus simples pensamientos y se concentró en el ahora, en amarlo, en agradecer que ya las cosas no eran como antes. Aun cuando para Himuro el camino estuviese oscuro estaba feliz pues cuando en el pasado podía escuchar a Sakurai diciendo que se detuviera ahora solo le escuchaba decir una cosa—…más….

Enredó sus dedos en las hebras castañas y lo hizo tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. El chico se quejó, se arqueó de nueva cuenta y no pudo contenerse esta vez. El líquido blanco brotó, Himuro dejó llenar un poco al chico y suspiró contra sus labios. Un aliento caliente y agradable, era un olor a menta pero no refrescaba, solo ocasionaba un agrado cálido a sus sentidos.

Himuro salió de su interior, Sakurai respiraba con dificultad subiendo y bajando el pecho. Se recostó a lado del castaño, el chico se acurrucó en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos plácidamente. Días como esos valían tanto la pena. Últimamente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad en su hogar excepto por la tensión que a veces emanaban sus compañeros.

La puerta de la habitación continua se azotó y solo pudieron escuchar cómo, acto seguido, la puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada con la misma intensidad. Supusieron, casi podían apostar, que era Murasakibara quien había salido molesto de casa tras discutir con Akashi. Himuro suspiró tallándose los cabellos.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo? —preguntó el castaño mirándolo. Himuro hizo una mueca y negó sutilmente.

—No me gustaría que si tuviésemos problemas alguien más se involucrara —emitió.

—Tienes razón…—de nueva cuenta el castaño volvió a pegarse al pecho del azabache—es solo que últimamente discuten más…debe ser difícil para Akashi-san porque él no puede simplemente huir…

—Si… es difícil para él…—un sutil beso en la frente le otorgó para que se tranquilizara —me daré un baño y daré una vuelta por la cuadra. Igual y doy con Murasakibara.

—Es peligroso que salgas…—dijo el castaño preocupado mientras Himuro se sentaba en la cama.

—Estaré bien. Conozco la cuadra perfectamente y he estado dando vueltas rutinarias —estira su cuerpo y se talla los cabellos — estoy ciego pero puedo escuchar perfectamente.

Sakurai sonrió con preocupación y a su vez con orgullo. A pesar de su discapacidad Himuro había aprendido a andar por su casa sin problemas, a menos que moviesen alguna cosa sin avisar, y eventualmente se había acostumbrado a caminar por la banqueta escuchando a la gente, siendo saludado por voces que ya le conocían por el hecho de verlo deambulando algunas veces por semana, haciendo conocidos a los cuales no podía ver pero identificaba por su andar.

Tan pronto se duchó y salió a medio vestir escuchó a Akashi en la sala. Por el sonido supo que ojeaba un libro, esa era una forma que usaba para despejar su mente e interrumpirle no era buena idea. Entró a su propia habitación, escuchó el respirar calmado del Sakurai y dedujo que estaba dormido. Claro, ahora el chico había exigido un poco más que de costumbre y debía estar agotado.

Se vistió con algunas prendas que tenía colgadas en el armario. La labor no era tan difícil puesto que Sakurai tenía todo en perfecto orden para no dificultar la labor del azabache. Revisó cada detalle palpando con las manos y salió de la habitación tomando el bastón que estaba colocado a lado de la puerta. Cruzó la sala y escuchó a Akashi hablarle.

—¿Vas a salir? —le cuestionó.

—Daré una vuelta…—le sonrió. No podía decir que fueran más que compañeros de piso pero para Akashi cada ex miembro de la Casa Roja era como su familia y siendo Himuro alguien importante para Sakurai sentía también esa responsabilidad sobre él, sobre todos los afectados de la ambición y devastación que su apellido había dejado.

—Ve con cuidado…—fue todo lo que dijo. Retornó a la lectura mientras Himuro salía del lugar rosando el bastón por el suelo. Salió a la calle, el clima era fresco y agradable. Empezó a andar sin mucha dificultad, a paso lento, escuchando los automóviles y la gente conversar.

A lo lejos alguien le saludó gritando su nombre, Himuro respondió al llamado de ese hombre quien vendía frutas cerca de casa y con quien a veces conversaba pero esa vez no se detuvo a hacerlo. Siguió, algunos niños del vecindario le esquivaron y saludaron llamándole "Señor Himuro". El azabache no se ofendía, no era tan viejo pero los niños no podrían entenderlo si se los explicara. Algunas jóvenes en la cercanía miraban al apuesto chico y charlaban a voz baja de lo atractivo que era. Giró a la cuadra y esperó a que alguien le ayudase a cruzar. Una mano tomó de su brazo, Himuro sonrió mientras cruzaba la avenida con los autos detenidos.

—¿Nadie cerca? —preguntó Himuro. La persona frotó el brazo del chico como una seña — igual nadie me seguiría, Sakurai se ha quedado dormido.

No hubo respuesta por parte de esa persona con vestimentas holgadas y un sombrero cubriéndole los cabellos azabaches que estaban sujetados con una ligera coleta cayendo con tranquilidad. Caminaron un par de calles sin cruzar una sola palabra hasta llegar a una especie de comercio abandonado. El azabache de cabellos más largos abrió la puerta y la campanilla junto con la luz del exterior anunció que habían llegado. Himuro entró al lugar que estaba lleno de escombros con ayuda del hombre hasta que en el centro del local se mostró un sillón donde un chico reposaba jugando con una pelota de goma.

—¡Himuro! Siempre es un gusto vernos —el chico se puso de pie, le dio un abrazo palmeando su espalda el cual Himuro correspondió.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo —el otro joven azabache salió totalmente de la sombra y sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Ya has aprendido de mi humor ¿eh? …

—Supongo que sí —hizo una pausa y habló un poco más serio—. Shun, Solo-san* … necesito saber quién está detrás de él…

Hubo un suspiro por parte de Izuki Shun, se talló ligeramente la barbilla mientras intentaba pensar en cómo decirle a Himuro lo que sucedía.

—Escucha, las cosas se están complicando… hemos estado vigilando a Sakurai por su seguridad aunque arriesgamos la nuestra —Himuro negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

—Sé que ustedes se están ocultando de todos, no se el por qué, pero esto es importante…—Reo palmeó su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

—No dejaremos de hacerlo pero…—Izuki prosiguió —las cosas se complican…en un principio eran un par de personas detrás de sus pasos y ahora parece una horda. ¿Sakurai se ha dado cuenta?

Himuro negó. Ahora que no podía ver tanto Reo como Izuki, estando desde las sombras, se han encargado de cuidar al castaño. Ellos le reportan cada tanto las cosas que suceden, le salvan de pequeñeces cuando el chico no se percata. Ambos eran los ojos de Himuro Tatsuya pero, últimamente, alguien seguía los pasos de Sakurai. Ese alguien se volvió varios y pronto los dos azabaches se encontraron contando alrededor de 10 personas sospechosas rondando los pasos del chico. Tras decirle a Himuro ambos fueron más cautelosos, dispuestos a desmembrar el por qué seguían al chico pero no obtenían respuestas.

—No me ha mencionado nada…—Izuki suspiró profundamente.

—Si pasa algo le haremos frente, aun sean cien personas no dejaremos que nadie lo lastime …—escuchar aquello produjo en Himuro cierta preocupación con una enorme frustración. No podía hacer nada por ayudar a Sakurai si no podía ver y ahora otros se arriesgaban en su nombre.

—Gracias…—apretó sutilmente los hombros de ambos que con dificultad logró palpar y sonrió sintiendo el apoyo de ambos.

Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan solo como en su pasado y no permitiría que eso cambiara.

* * *

><p>Entró a la agencia un poco alterado y suspiró tras cerrar la puerta. Caminó en el piso pulcro y limpio atravesando una especie de lobbie donde muchas mujeres apuestas le miraban pasar alzando una ceja y saludando sutilmente. El rubio respondió el saludo con la mejor cara que pudo y llegó hasta donde estaba la recepcionista. Se quitó los lentes de sol colocándolos encima de su cabeza y saludó a la mujer.<p>

—Buenos días, ¿En qué sección es la sesión de M.A Magazine? —preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

—Es en la sección tres, piso dos —respondió la mujer.

—Mil gracias —y así Kise emprendió camino hasta el lugar acordado. Las puertas del set se abrieron de par en par, dentro la gente se movilizaba acomodando los hermosos escenarios y arreglando a los modelos de la primera ronda de fotos. Algunos ya habían comenzado, entre flashazos e instrucciones todos trabajaban a velocidad para terminar con el lanzamiento de la ropa de temporada.

En el fondo una castaña ordenaba a la gente que se acomodara a voz dura. Todos atendían sus instrucciones como si se tratase de un general. Kise sonrió levemente preguntándose como alguien tan pequeña podía hacer tanto escándalo pero al sentir la mirada de la chica alzó los hombros estático y asustado.

—¡Kise! ¿Ya viste la hora que es? Movilízate, necesitas ir a maquillaje y vestuario… andando —la mujer aplaudió como si se tratase de una seña para que el rubio se activara.

—¡A la orden, Rikocchi!—la mujer se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a decirle algo más pero antes de reprenderle Kise estaba ya muy lejos preparándose. Suspiró ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Para su desgracia o beneficio desde hacía un año Kise se había vuelto el mejor modelo de la agencia, la relevación del año.

Tras alistarse salió de nueva cuenta al set de fotografía. Una camisa de vestir en negro y un pantalón pulcro gris portando un chaleco del mismo color. El saco estaba en su mano junto con un reloj de plata hermoso que debía hacer lucir. Le indicaron donde ponerse y le llevaron frente al grupo con el que trabajaría esas exhaustivas horas.

—En esta ocasión no pudo venir Pierre a tomar las fotografías —Kise se preocupó un poco, el viejo era un gran fotógrafo —No te preocupes …—continuó Riko y con una seña atrajo a un joven azabache — Kasamatsu-san es un gran fotógrafo, seguro se llevaran bien.

—Un gusto, Kasamatsu Yukio —dijo extendiendo su mano al rubio quien sonrió entusiasmado al fotógrafo.

—El gusto es mío. Soy Kise Ryouta —tomó su mano saludando de la misma forma con una curva adorable en los labios — Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Kasamatsu asintió soltando la mano del chico y le miró detenidamente por un momento. Las instrucciones eran claras, debía llevar a ese chico ante la Casa Negra. Separarlo del policía sería el primer paso para que el tipo no le siguiera el rastro al rubio. En paralelo empezaran a retomar uno a uno los integrantes de la antigua Casa Roja. Era hora de revivir un antiguo imperio.

Y para revivir imperios hay que hacer muchos sacrificios.

* * *

><p><em>*Para los que no leyeron el capítulo especial "Sonríe" de Viva la Vida les daré un resumen. Izuki Shun (quien es una especie de vagabundo) rescató a Reo después de que este se lanzó del puente tras despedirse de Akashi. Tiempo después se encuentran con Himuro. Reo para no ser descubierto finge ser mudo. Izuki le dio el nombre de "Solo" por ser alguien solitario. Himuro sin poder verle no ha descubierto que se trata de su antiguo jefe en la policía, Reo. Les recomiendo leer ese capítulo especial.<em>

_No pensaba en meterlos en esta historia pero creo que de todos los romances esta terminó con un enorme "¿QUÉ?" para todos. Necesitan más desarrollo, Izuki y Reo necesitan más amor [?]_

_Gracias por leer!_

_-Yisus_


	4. Peligro

_Esta vez el capitulo está más cortito PERO por que el próximo promete traer un par de sorpresas. Habrá OTRO personaje importante y mostraré a alguien que han estado esperando por ahi. _

_Me retrasé un día, quienes me siguen por fb saben que mi salud es un asco y no he tenido mucho tiempo en el computador creoque por eso mi rendimiento en el capitulo disminuyó pero aun así espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>-—Renacuajo…—dijo Haizaki despeinando los cabellos azabaches del pequeño quien solo se limitó a apretar los ojos —¿Qué te pasa?<p>

El niño solo negó sutilmente y siguió viendo las caricaturas que minutos antes había pedido a su padrino le pusiera. Era extraño, comúnmente 'El remolino Kazuto' llegaba armando caos a casa pero ahora lucía levemente depresivo, más quieto. Al dejarlo ahí Takao había suspirado y diciéndole a grandes rasgos a Nijimura que el chico había estado triste desde que tuvo problemas en la escuela.

A causa de su suspensión no podían cuidarle por las mañanas, siendo que ese par trabajaba desde casa no tenían problemas con retener la tempestad y destrucción de su demonio favorito pero fue muy diferente a lo pensado.

Kazuto se encontraba en el sillón abrazando una enorme Jirafa de peluche, según Midorima dijo que le traería suerte pero el pequeño pensaba que ni con toda la suerte del mundo las cosas estarían mejor. Haizaki dejó de intentar charlar y negociar por saber la verdad por lo que cansado fue al refrigerador y abrió una cerveza mientras que Njimura en su escritorio con lentes puestos realizaba unos informes desde el computador.

La puerta sonó un par de veces. Hazaki se preguntó quién podía ser desde muy temprano y con pereza fue hacia la misma. Una figura envidiable, sus cabellos sujetados con una coleta alta y unos lentes de sol tapando sus orbes. Ese porte de modelo, el rojo de sus labios y los tacones de punta de aguja que podían sacar un ojo sin duda. Hazaki arqueó una ceja ante la presencia de la chica.

—Momoi, tiempo sin verte —dijo natural. Pese a ser la exesposa de su pareja entre ellos no había resentimiento ni rivalidad. De hecho fue la misma Momoi quien les motivó para fortalecer su romance y hacerlo público ignorando las represarías de la familia de Nijimura. Estando soltera la chica se había dado la gran vida, había tenido romances fugaces y ahora se encontraba en un periodo de "Que la vida me sorprenda".

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Haizaki-kun —dijo ella quitándose los lentes y sonriendo sutil. El peliblanco le invitó a pasar, ella aceptó y tras pasar se topó con la mirada curiosa del pequeño.—Hey, Kazu-chan ¿No vas a saludar a tía Momoi?

El niño miró curioso por un momento más y se bajó del sillón yendo a la pelirrosa la cual se inclinó sonriente para recibir un enternecedor beso en la mejilla. Miró al niño, siempre que le veía pensaba que su pequeño Shun tendría esa edad y tal vez rasgos levemente similares. Que ese niño podía ser su hijo pero la vida y el destino decidió arrebatarle la vida a su criatura. Sonreía levemente triste al verlo aunque se reponía al instante. Era una mujer fuerte y única, además de todo amorosa y maternal.

—Has crecido tanto, Kazu-chan ¿Comer muy bien? —el niño asintió un par de veces y la chica despeinó sus cabellos incorporándose —Niji, tú también has crecido.

—También me alimento bien…—dijo ignorando su computador un momento y quitándose los lentes. —Nos sorprendes con tu visita.

—Lamento no haber avisado que vendría, también me sorprendí al ver tiempo libre en mi agenda así que decidí visitar a mi pareja favorita aunque no esperé encontrarme con mi pequeño rompe corazones —sonrió de nueva cuenta al niño, este se mostró más analítico al observar a la chica cosa que extrañó a la joven.

—Siempre es agradable recibir tu visita Satsuki —comentó el azabache arrancando una sonrisa a la pelirrosa. Después de todo ellos prácticamente seguían siendo familia sin necesidad de romances fingidos o papeles y mentiras.

En el pasado, cuando estuvieron casados, la tensión se respiraba al por mayor. Entendiendo los sentimientos de Njimura por Haizaki y viceversa optó por hacerse de la vista gorda un tiempo por su propia seguridad y la del par. Sabía de antemano la posición de la familia del azabache, la reacción que tendrían ante la revelación de tal amorío secreto y las repercusiones al respecto. Nunca hablaron de ello, ella solamente fingía no ver cuando ellos se devoraban con la mirada, fingía no escuchar cuando detrás de las puertas los ruidos de sexo atestaban, ignoraba cuando ellos peleaban.

Después vino un tema complicado: tener hijos. El padre de Nijimura, un terco y ambicioso hombre que solamente esperaba ver a su imperio crecer con su misma sangre, más bien lo exigía. A Momoi claro que le fascinaba la idea de un bebé, Nijimura no era indiferente a ello pero entre ambos no había algo como amor o chispa; aun así sucedió. Después de aquello Nijimura y Haizaki solo se limitaron a mirarse de reojo, contestar entrecortado y cuando llegaban a hablarse eran con palabras hirientes y altisonantes. Ella lo entendía, tocaba su vientre y entendía que el nacimiento de aquel bebé sería el fin de cualquier relación entre ambos. ¿Cómo podía ser inmensamente feliz por ser madre y triste por arruinar la vida de las dos personas que apreciaba?

Poco antes de dar a luz Haizaki hizo algo que jamás olvidaría. Él tocó el vientre de Momoi, entrecerró los ojos y dijo sutilmente "Te estamos esperando… todos estamos ansiosos " y ella solo no pudo evitar liberar algunas lágrimas. Haizaki podía parecer duro, agresivo, despiadado y cruel pero muy en el fondo, cuando se trataba de la felicidad de Nijimura, abría el corazón de una manera tan hermosa que solo se podía pensar que aquel era amor genuino.

Pero las cosas no fueron felicidad. Algo salió mal, el pequeño Shun apenas pudo sobrevivir unos momentos y desvanecerse en sus brazos. Fue duro para ambos, también para Haizaki. Estando en aquel cuarto de hospital, viendo a la criaturita inmóvil en los brazos de la pelirrosa quien contenía un lamento desgarrador en el pecho, quien solo lloraba incrédula de tenerlo ahí y haberse despedido de inmediato.

Supuso que por algo pasaban las cosas.

Toda esa tristeza, ese dolor, la frustración y la necesidad de tener a alguien que continuase con las ambiciones del padre de Nijimura lo llevaron a conocer a Kazuto, quererlo como hijo propio y finalmente, para aquellos tres chicos, les llevó a conocer que la familia no es la que lleva tu sangre si no aquella con la que estás fuertemente unida. Aun cuando Kazuto tuviera un tío que hacia labor de padre y alguien como Midorima de igual forma, ellos también eran familia del chico.

Tras la distracción de Haizaki quien había ido a la cocina y en vista de que Nijimura parecía muy concentrado decidió aproximarse sigilosa al chiquillo quien seguía ensimismado en la tv. Se sentó a su lado, sonrió y se inclinó para verle mejor.

—Kazu-chan ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —el pequeño pelinegro alzó un poco el rostro, sus cejas se fruncieron con tristeza mientras apretaba el control con las manitas. Sintió que Momoi lo entendería, ella era mujer y podía responder aquella pregunta que le arribaba desde hace días.

—¿Por qué mi mamá no va a volver? —dijo triste bajando un poco la vista — Ellos dicen que murió y que nunca volverá yo…—dijo con seriedad y un tanto taciturno —quiero estar con ella…

La chica contuvo un suspiro lastimero. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan impropias de un niño de su edad y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, pegarlo a él y apretar los ojos mientras negaba.

—No digas eso, Kazu-chan….ella no querría eso —susurraba.

—¿No quiere que esté con ella? —Momoi intentó calmar ese nerviosismo en sus manos y se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas buscando la forma de explicarle a un pequeño.

—Posiblemente si pero ella no querría que dejes a tus papis y a tus padrinos ¿Acaso también quieres dejarme?—fingió un puchero, Kazuto negó moviendo la cabecita.—Yo también tengo a alguien en el cielo y quiero estar con esa personita pero …creo que esa personita quiere que esté aquí con ustedes, contigo …—un dulce beso en la frente del chiquillo fue necesario — por eso aquí seguimos ¿No crees?

Kazuto asintió un poco convencido. Tal vez su madre quería que se quedase ahí con todos y no que fuera con ella como sus compañeros decían entre burlas. Tal vez ellos no tenían razón al decir que ella no lo quería, que sus padres no eran normales, que él no valía nada. Tal vez debía ser un poco más fuerte pero él no entendía de fortaleza….

Después de todo solo era un pequeño dando pasos de grande.

* * *

><p>—¡Jajajaj! ¿En serio? —rio el rubio una carcajada sonora mientras se limpiaba una lagrima e intentaba controlar sus efusivas risas en medio de aquel restaurant de comida tradicional. Su risa, su aura tan alegre, su belleza y ese cigarrillo de menta en la mano, esa chaqueta de cuero café y la arracada en su oreja, su pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos pulcros. Todo y cada uno de los detalles de Kise por si mismos eran hermosos y ahora en conjunto hacían una divinidad.<p>

—Solo estaba pensando que era buena idea movernos de set pero no llevar todo el set a la calle —contaba frustrado un Kasamatsu aquella aventura curiosa de su juventud que solo provocaba en el rubio más risas preciosas. El moreno entendió por qué aquel hombre estaba tan interesado en el ahora modelo, el chico era precioso y seguramente, en sus tiempos en la Casa Roja, debía ser muy cotizado y preciado.

Kise Ryouta, para la Casa Negra, era un gran negocio y una herramienta más para la construcción de un enorme imperio. Kasamatsu observaba como el chico apagaba su cigarrillo y se acomodaba los cabellos, cada mohín que hacía, cada respiro que daba, se enfocaba en su objetivo, no debía desviarse del mismo. Ganar su confianza requería de esos momentos, salir a tomar y comer casualmente, charlar, fingir simpatía por él. Kasamatsu ondeó su bebida observándola por un rato y dio un trago pidiendo un poco más al mesero.

—Debe ser difícil trabajar como fotógrafo, senpai —el moreno se detuvo, miró a Kise un instante, ese instante que hizo que el chico se tensara — Lo siento ¿Si puedo llamarte senpai? Es que eres mi superior y…

—No, está bien…me tomó por sorpresa es todo — comentó con naturalidad negando con una mano mientras su vaso era llenado con más bebida. Ser llamado de esa manera, tener el respeto de alguien era un sabor dulzón que hacía tiempo no probaba.

Cada anécdota, cada locura y alegría fueron reales pero de hace mucho tiempo atrás. En aquel tiempo donde Kasamatsu fue un fotógrafo cuya carrera iba en una creciente, donde estaba triunfando y logrando cosas maravillosas antes de que todo le fuese arrebatado víctima de un mal negocio. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente de aquel día en que conoció a ese hombre, de las hileras de jóvenes con prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, de esos pasillos elegantes con cortinas oscuras de terciopelo y piso de madera, aquellos escenarios exquisitos y escenas de deseo, placer, perdición.

Kasamatsu había hecho mal, fotografiar cada momento pensando que sería solo un trabajo más, que recibiría una paga y volvería a su vida habitual. Fue un error dar cllck en el obturador y tomar fotografías a los jóvenes de la Casa Negra pues aquello quedaría tan grabado en su memoria y en esas fotos que simplemente no podría volver a considerar ningún otro trabajo en su vida mejor que ese. Se obsesionó con el erotismo de esos cuerpos, con lo hermoso de las locaciones y cuando menos pensaba faltaba a su propio trabajo para perderse en los pasillos de aquel hermoso lugar con cámara en mano. Las reglas le marcaban no tomar a clientes pero nadie le impedía detenerse y fotografiar alguna escena sexual, capturarla sin que los participantes mostrasen su rostro, hacer un buen recuerdo de ello aunque para algunos, para aquellos prestadores de servicios, aquella fuera una pesadilla.

El moreno lo sabía, o al menos lo descubrió tiempo después de estar ahí, aquel lugar al que había caído retenía gente contra su voluntad, la trata era deplorable, los empleados muy crueles y mientras cruzaba por los pasillos alguno de esos jóvenes privados de su libertad jalaba los ropajes del moreno e imploraba ayuda, libertad, salvación o aunque sea alimento. Kasamatsu sentía que no podía hacer nada, que no quería arriesgarse a sí mismo, que prefería hacerse pasar de largo y sobrevivir haciendo su trabajo por que los hombres de la Casa Negra no los quería tener como enemigos.

Entonces un día pasó aquello, aquello que lo cambió todo. Una propuesta tan simple y bien dicha, con tal elegancia y sutileza, con una sonrisa ladina y una mano estirada hacia él. El jefe de todo aquel imperio quería saciarse de Kasamatsu, tenía toda una montaña de hombres y mujeres a sus pies pero lo quería a él, al fotógrafo de la Casa Negra. Kasamatsu apretó su cámara, quería rechazarlo pero solo escuchó las puertas enormes de madera cerrándose tras de él y si quería seguir sobrevviendo no podía negarse.

Y fue horrible, fue tan desgarrador sentir cada estocada dentro mientras aquella pared de espejos frente a él reflejaba sus actos carnales, mientras saltando encima de aquel falo descubrió y vivió a carne propia aquello que él había estado fotografiando con frialdad "¿Por qué no tomas una foto?" dijo el hombre con malicia "¿Qué se sentirá estar detrás de la lente?".. Kasamatsu gimió, se sentía horrible, sus manos temblorosas tomaron la cámara y el click hizo eco en la habitación. Una foto al espejo que reflejaba a él cayendo al abismo de un acto como ese, ahora era víctima del pecado que el mismo había retratado, ahora en la fotografía estaba él. El moreno solo pudo pensar que aquello era el Karma.

—¿Senpai? —el moreno salió de ese recuerdo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su corazón latía con fuerza pero emitiendo una punzada dolorosa. Miró los ojos dorados de Kise ¿Cómo podían reflejar esa inocencia y alegría después de haber sido parte de esa clase de vida? ¿Él podría convertirse en una persona así? — Parece que ya has tomado suficiente. Deberíamos irnos.

—¿Eh? No he tomado suficiente —exclamó levemente ofendido dando otro trago a su vaso —Pero sobre partir tienes razón, mañana aún hay mucho trabajo.

—Moo, no me lo recuerde —se quejó haciendo un puchero y ganándose un apretón agresivo de mejillas y una reprimenda por parte del fotógrafo.

—Ni pienses en faltar, ¿Eh, Kise? —el rubio lloriqueó nuevamente retomando asiento en su lugar.

—Bueno, bueno ¡Pero hay que tomar un vaso más y nos vamos—el moreno suspiró rendido ¿Qué más podía hacer? Llamó al camarero, los vasos fueron llenados y el sonido de ambos chocar hizo eco — Por días aún más felices que este.

Kasamatsu se retorció un poco mentalmente mientras se perdía un poco en la sonrisa y en esos ojos, en sus palabras tan sinceras y dulces, en la tempestuosa y alegre actitud con la que el rubio convencido pedía por esos 'días felices'. Kasamatsu a esas alturas del partido no creía en ver días como esos, chocó aun así la copa y contuvo un suspiro que la culpa le pedía expulsar.

—Por días felices…—dijo para tomar sutilmente la bebida.

Era una pena que el deseo de Kise no pudiera hacerse realidad.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana despertó y las ropas estaban regadas en el suelo. Las cobijas hechas un lio al igual que sus cabellos azabaches, el sol amenazante se colaba por la ventana recordándole el inicio de un nuevo día. Giró la cabeza sutilmente, se encontró con sus orbes chocolate que le observaban con tanto amor, con ese brillo que tantos y tantos años no habían disipado ¿Por qué él le amaba tanto? ¿Por qué seguía a su lado? Tal vez era masoquista, era un misterio para Hanamiya.<p>

—Buenos días…—susurró Teppei inclinándose para depositar un beso en sus labios. El azabache no chistó del mismo, solo lo recibió sin más.

A lado de la cabecera la foto de su difunda hija y junto la foto de la pequeña ceremonia de ambos a la que llamaron boda que no constaba más que de ambos en una capilla de feria de lo más improvisada con un payaso de sacerdote y un Hanamiya haciendo rabietas mientras Teppei reía torpemente. Un montón de recuerdos en una repisa pequeña y más al fondo el armario que tenía la ropa de ambos. Hanamiya observó cada detalle de su nido de amor con cuidado oliendo los tiempos difíciles que se aproximaban.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado Teppei. Hanamiya no era expresivo y afectivo aunque en esa ocasión, más que verse indiferente se veía preocupado.

—¿Qué harás el día que salga de tu vida? —más que ofenderse de la pregunta Teppei rio. La naturaleza de Hanamiya era ser solitario y sinceramente cruel por lo que, ante tal incógnita, solo había una respuesta admisible.

—Te buscaría incasablemente hasta recuperarte…—le rodeó con sus brazos amorosos, le dio un montón de besos en la frente mientras el azabache solo apretaba los parpados ante las excesivas muestras de amor de Teppei. No podía admitirlo pero escuchar eso le hacía feliz.

—Eres un idiota acosador…—susurró .

—Soy TU idiota acosador…—y para Hanamiya no había nada mejor que eso. Tal vez debía desistir de aquella 'misión', mantenerse a salvo del peligro y seguir su melosa vida junto a Teppei pero sentía que de ignorar el hecho de que la Casa Negra asechaba a él y a los jóvenes de la Casa Roja se perdería de algo importante, sentía que debía dejarse llevar, enraizarse de toda esa problemática y esforzarse por volver sano, salvo y en una pieza. Ya había salido de la Casa Roja, salir de la Casa Negra debía ser más difícil pero no imposible.

Hanamiya estaba preparado mentalmente para el peligro pero ¿Lo estaría Teppei? ¿Debería decirle la situación?

—Escucha…—susurró un poco, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se aproximó a su oído hablando sutilmente — prométeme que no importa lo que pase…jamás te pondrás en peligro por mí.

Teppei alzó una ceja confuso, después entornó los ojos y recordó el ayer. Abrazó a Hanamiya con cariño, le acarició los cabellos, pegó sus labios a la frente del otro, sintió su aroma y por algún motivo presintió de ello y de sus palabras como una despedida. Hanamiya odiaba decir adiós pero siempre se las ingeniaba para insinuar cosas, Teppei se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía que las manos de Hanamiya se alzaban, se colocaban en su nuca y peinaban sus cabellos.

—Promételo…—Teppei asintió silencioso. Hanamiya se calmó ante ello — y una cosa más. Escucha atentamente por que no te lo repetiré de nuevo, idiota.

—¿Qué sucede? —sus ojos se encontraron, en los del azabache había determinación, madurez y crecimiento. Es cierto que había pasado por tanto y ese tanto había hecho de la pareja algo estable e inquebrantable pero no estaba de más rectificarlo y confirmarlo.

—Si yo llego a salir de tu vida… yo volveré a ella tantas veces para joderte…—Teppei rio divertido por las palabras del pelinegro, sus labios rozaron los de Hanamiya, aquello le hacía sentir más tranquilo aunque sus últimas palabras le hicieron la vida —…por qué te amo.

Y la tempestad se acercaba para todos los enamorados, los lazos se rompen y la vida se desploma como una enorme torre de confort que se inclina hacia el caos. Solo los fuertes de corazón y los determinados, los que aman de verdad, podrán entenderlo y superarlo.

Fuera, en esas tranquilas calles, el peligro asechaba, la primera víctima estaba a la vista y una guerra por poseer lo que otro ha abandonado inicia. En aquella enorme casa que más lucía como un castillo una sonrisa maliciosa y ruin se entornaba al igual que sus finos orbes oscuros. Un cigarrillo largo, el humo del opio. Un dardo en mano directamente al rostro estampado en la pared. Hanamiya Makoto sería la primera víctima del Imperio y él estaba listo para recibirlo.

Los demás desconocían la cercanía del peligro, algunos como Aomine parecían tentar a su suerte y otros solo buscaban una liberación, una forma de huir de su rutinaria vida. Todas las piezas ensamblan, todos tienen un papel. Había de estar listo para lo que viniera.

Pero no importa cuánto te prepares para el mal, eso no significa que no llegará.


	5. Necesidad

_Se me han estado complicando las cosas y prueba de ello es que gran parte de este cap fue editado y modificado por Hinata [mi editora]._

_Cometí errores muy repetitivos y me ha costado mantener la idea, me da la sensación de que he acelerado algunas cosas pero poco a poco la historia va tomando forma._

_El plan era develar una verdad pero espero ciertas apariciones. _

_En fin. Yisus no ha estado del todo bien, no es común que se retrase pero tiene motivos personales._

_No teman. Podré tardar en ocasiones pero no abandonaré un proyecto a medias jamás. _

_Disfruten el fic._

* * *

><p>El olor dulzón se impregnó en sus prendas y en su nariz acompañado del amargo del café. La calidez, el suave aroma a lavanda del piso pulcro y el taconeo de las empleadas que iban de un lado a otro llevando órdenes a las mesas. Un platillo puesto frente a él hizo un ruido vidrioso leve y una esponjosa rebanada se mostró frente a sus ojos. Tenía un aspecto curioso y bastante colorido a su parecer, suspiró pensando "Este es el especial milagro…." Y probó una rebanada deleitándose con el sabor.<p>

—No pareces esa clase de persona que disfruta de comidas dulces, Kagami-kun —comentó el peliblanco quien enfrente tenía un flan sin mucho chiste. Kagami alzó una ceja levemente y negó un poco.

—Me agradan pero lo normal —comentó dando un sorbo a su expresso. Observó como el inexpresivo joven frente a él tomaba una malteada y miraba de momentos a otro punto.

Kagami pensaba que aquello era de lo más extraño. Suponía de aquella reunión una charla para apoyarle con la carga psicológica que tenía al enfrentar esas dificultades con Kuroko pero el Doctor Mayuzumi había dicho que podía tratarle como amigo. En ese instante, Kagami pensó que era una técnica de Doctor para abrigar la confianza del paciente pero estando fuera del consultorio, en una cafetería y con un ambiente tan grato sólo pudo pensar que efectivamente el peliblanco quería establecer una amistad con él pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo has estado, Kagami-kun? —cuestionó gentilmente rompiendo la concentración del pelirrojo y éste formuló una respuesta.

—Bien, yo…hoy las cosas estuvieron bien. Kuroko reaccionó de buena manera esta mañana y Kise ha aceptado cuidarlo —Mayuzumi le hizo detenerse con una seña.

—He preguntado sobre ti y me has hablado de Kuroko —emitió, Kagami se dio cuenta que aquello era verdad; — estoy temiendo que él esté consumiéndote a sobremanera. Entiendo que estés preocupado, viviste todo el proceso y sólo quieres apoyarle.

—Lo hice…—asintió bajando un poco la cabeza. Aquello no era un regaño si no una advertencia.

—Estás con Kuroko porque te sientes responsable de él —Kagami frunció el entrecejo y negó rotundamente.

—Se equivoca…estoy con él por que lo amo…—dijo alzando la voz. Mayuzumi hizo de nueva cuenta una seña para que bajase el tono pues aquello había llamado la atención de algunos clientes. Kagami se sintió avergonzado y aligeró la tensión de sus hombros con un suspiro —lo siento…

—Esa puede ser una prueba clara. —la atención de Kagami se centró nuevamente en el peliblanco — cuando tocas un tema sensible para las personas la mayoría se pone a la defensiva por que detrás de sus gritos y afirmaciones hay una verdad oculta —el ojirojo abrió los orbes —intentan defenderse y proteger ese secreto. Yo he dicho que estás con él por sentirte responsable y atacaste diciendo que lo amabas….

Kagami apretó los labios, se sintió dubitativo a sus palabras ¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso su constancia y esfuerzo eran producto de la responsabilidad y cierto deje de culpa? Sintió que de haber conseguido dinero más rápido las consecuencias serían menores, que de haber hecho algo inmeditamente ni Kuroko ni Himuro estarían afectados. Repentinamente se encontraba pensando en, no sólo el celeste, si no en todos y sentía que de alguna manera sus malas decisiones afectaban a los demás. Suspiró, bajó la vista y la última pregunta del doctor le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Lo haces? —cuestionó. Kagami apretó un poco más la mirada y no dio respuesta, para su suerte Mayuzumi continuó hablando — te he presionado demasiado y lo lamento. Mi trabajo es aligerar tu carga y escucharte. ¿Hay algo de lo que sí quieras hablar?

—Yo…no lo sé —comento intentando relajarse — hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie, a decir verdad…

—Entonces tienes suerte…soy bueno escuchando —ladeó la cabeza aun en su inexpresividad y Kagami asintió empezando a contar cosas de su vida, cosas que vivió antes de conocer al peliceleste las cuales no eran gratas, abriendo su corazón se dio cuenta que además del dia en que se encontró con él no había muchos momentos felices.

—Mis padres nunca fueron amorosos… tenían problemas de adicción—comentó —tan pronto el dinero faltó ellos decidieron vender lo único que les quedaba…

—Tú…—completó la frase el peliblanco, Kagami asintió.

—El antiguo líder de ese prostíbulo me mantuvo para labores de limpieza y apoyo en mis primeros años hasta que la adolescencia dio paso a trabajos más…íntimos —comentó avergonzado.

—Ya veo…—Mayuzumi dio otro trago a su café y le miró analíticamente. Kagami era un poco como Himuro, toda su vida había sido echado a un lado y cuando encontró a alguien en quien anclarse, alguien que le escuchara y sacara de ese círculo vicioso de dolor decidió que esa persona, pese las circunstancias, sería a quien conservaría por siempre. Ahora esa misma ancla le hundía pues cada mañana al despertar Kuroko le olvidaba, a veces lo olvidaba por las tardes y algunas veces por las noches. Mayuzumi notó aquello, en su mirada, en su forma de hablar y mirar al chico. No quería dejarlo hundirse, debía sacarlo a flote y salvarlo de la locura antes de que cometeria un error del cual podía arrepentirse.

Dio un nuevo trago a su malteada y continuó escuchando atento al pelirrojo mientras su dedo meñique se movía de forma inconsciente. Podía ocultar todo lo que quisiera en su cara inexpresiva pero su cuerpo reaccionaba y hay pequeños actos que no se pueden evitar. Un nerviosismo leve y una ansiedad.

¿Habría detrás de la amabilidad del Doctor una verdad oculta?

* * *

><p>La casa estaba en una penumbra total. El tintineo de las llaves abriendo la puerta y un andar calmado abriéndose paso en la sala. Al fondo, en el pasillo, una luz denotaba que la luz del cuarto estaba encendida. "Debe estar trabajando" pensó mientras iba al frigorífico a buscar algo de agua. Un trago profundo mientras se quitaba los zapatos usando sus propios pies, sin desabrochar, con una inmensa flojera para agacharse y hacerlo por su cuenta. Se tronó el cuello y decidió por votación unánime llegar a la cama, tirarse boca abajo y dormir plácidamente.<p>

Entró a la habitación, aquella que compartía con él, y le vio concentrado con un montón de papeles regados en el colchón. El moreno alzó la vista, le miró fijo y frunció el ceño.

—Es algo tarde… —dijo como reprimenda. Kise restó interés al reclamo — ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Eso debería decir yo —espetó el rubio —llego cansado de trabajar y los papeles invaden mi espacio —dijo haciéndolos de lado. Aomine le detuvo.

—Esto es importante, no lo revuelvas —dijo sosteniendo su muñeca. Kise hizo una mueca de fastidio mostrándose considerablemente ofendido.

—¿Más importante que yo?

—No empieces, Kise —reprendió soltándolo de su agarre y apilando los papeles en orden. Ya habían tenido discusiones de ese tipo en otras ocasiones. El rubio se cruzó de brazos enderezándose mientras perdía la calma.

—¿Qué no empiece? Vengo agotado de trabajar y…—Aomine rió con ironía molestando más al chico.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Crees que soy idiota? El set no está abierto a esta hora y el olor a alcohol que traes no es de 'trabajar' —Kise se vio descubierto pero no cedió, ahora no, ahora se descargaría con ese moreno y le diría todas las cosas que se había estado tragando esas semanas.

—Ahora me reclamarás por salir ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Esperarte en casa para verte hundirte en el trabajo? —dijo alzando la voz un poco y aumentando la rabia del moreno.

—¡Y en vez de eso prefieres irte a emborrachar a estas horas! —gritó. Kise contuvo el aire un momento y sintió sus extremidades temblar. Habían peleado antes, es cierto, pero ahora la cosa iba muy en serio.

—¡Actuas como si te preocuparas pero si así fuera me buscarías!— su voz se perdía entre cada frase y sentía sus ojos enrojecer sutilmente por las amenazantes lagrimas.

—¡Te llamé y no me contestas las llamadas! —Aomine hizo de lado sus papeles poniéndose de pie, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo su expresión más tosca.

—Llamarme no es suficiente, no debería serlo para ti y menos por lo que está pasando….—buscó la forma de externar aquello que había descubierto, ese secreto que se supone debía mantener — ¡Por lo menos podrías haberme advertido sobre la Casa Negra!

Aomine abrió los ojos sorprendido, hubo una tensión aún mayor en el ambiente pero nadie dijo nada. Solo miradas, unas muy fijas y penetrantes mientras se sentía como alrededor todo se desmoronaba. El corazón de Kise latía incesante, su respiración variaba mientras Aomine buscaba en vano estar imperturbable y el nerviosismo en su mirar se detonaba.

—¿Has revisado mis cosas?—expresó molesto, apretando la mandíbula.

—¡No te hagas la victima ahora! ¡Es un caso que me concierne! —Aomine liberó su furia contra el florero a lado de la cama y este se partió en pedazos en el suelo. Kise contuvo un grito de la sorpresa al ver al moreno tan molesto.

—Esos son casos confidenciales…—gruñó. Kise intentó mantenerse firme en la discusión a pesar de tener sus orbes llenas de lágrimas.

—¿Tanto así como para no confiar en mí?... Estamos hablando de mi seguridad y de la de mi familia —dijo refiriéndose a los chicos. Aomine caminó rodeando la cama hasta llegar al rubio y aunque este retrocedió no pudo evitar el agarre en los antebrazos y la forma en que le apretaba.

—Para eso estoy yo, maldición…para protegerlos —Kise se quedó estático, en el pasado se hubiera derretido con unas palabras tan sinceras y hermosas pero en ese instante solo pudo sonreír levemente incrédulo. Bajó la vista decepcionado y suspiró.

—Quisiera poder creerte pero….—jaloneó liberándose de él —si así fuese me habrías buscado, Aominecchi….

Emprendió la huida, Aomine le retuvo pero Kise nuevamente se liberó de él saliendo del cuarto y azotando la puerta. Se escuchó de nueva cuenta el tintineo de las llaves al cabo de unos segundos y la puerta principal azotándose. Kise había salido de casa con los tenis en mano y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Aomine había golpeado la pared con tanta fuerza que unas leves marcas en sus puños se habían pintado caprichosamente. Gruñía y se quejaba mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¿Qué rayos quieres de mi? —le dijo a la nada y no hubo respuesta.

Un silencio profundo, la pila de papeles cayendo junto a los vidrios rotos. La casa aún oscura y él en soledad. Mientras, en un apartamento de las lejanías un ojiazul miraba por el gran ventanal la noche tan inmensa y profunda con sus luces tiritantes y el trafico. Silenciosa desde dentro de aquella sala, seguro afuera era un caos total. Su móvil vibró, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio la llamada entrante. Descolgó y lo colocó en su oreja sin dejar de ver la ciudad.

—Kise…—susurró escuchando al rubio —dime dónde estás, iré por ti —tras recibir las instrucciones suspiró suavemente —no debes agradecerlo, idiota —dijo para después colgar y guardar el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo. Se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior y después se contuvo.

Las cosas salían de acuerdo al plan para Kasamatsu, no pensó que sería rápido pero era bueno, tiempo era lo que menos tenían aunque ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se sentía bien con ello?

Cogió su saco, sus llaves y salió de su apartamento. Los engranes del destino comensaban a moverse.

La suerte estaba de su lado.

* * *

><p>Ese día en la pastelería había sido muy ajetreado. Muchas fiestas, eso era bueno, sus ingresos aumentarían y podría mantener sin problemas el hogar que había construido. Algunos cupcakes habían sobrado, eran de los favoritos de Himuro por lo que seguro estaría muy feliz de recibirlos. Caminaba por las calles directo a casa, comía un Maibo con calma mientras los autos y la gente pasaban aunque en menor cantidad que las que transitaban por la mañana. Para aquellas horas muchos ya debían estar en casa, disfrutando del calor, de hogar, de una cena agradable en compañía de su familia.<p>

Murasakibara tenia a su propia familia también, una no muy convencional pero estable al menos. Ninguno era de su sangre, cada quien venia de mundos muy distintos lo que lo hacia curioso. De hecho, si podía verlo desde otro punto de vista, los otros tres resultaban pertenecer a familias adineradas y el destino cruel les hizo perderlo todo, de cierta manera excepto lo escencial : a quienes amaban.

El pelimorado no podía decir que su familia fuera adinerada o no pero si muy reservada. Tenía hermanos, madre, tíos, tías y un padre que le había protegido como nadie. Cuando decidió seguir los pasos de su padre entendió por qué él no estaba mucho en casa, por qué no los abrazaba o no los llevaba al parque. Ser policía secreto era difícil, no te podías mover con regularidad y si eras descubierto ponías a todos en riesgo.

Algunas veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo su padre había terminado con un trabajo tan peligroso? No le importó del todo pues en ese entonces Murasakibara quería enorgullecerlo y vivir con él esos momentos que la vida le arrebató pero, al final del dia, cuando su padre le sacó de aquel mundo para que el pelimorado fuera feliz y rompió contacto total con todos sus familiares entendió que enorgullecer es una parte pero la felicidad es saber que su padre lo amaba.

Y si, a veces lo extrañaba con sus exigencias, regaños y todo.

Suspiró un poco mientras terminaba su golosina y giró por la cuadra de su casa, justo en la esquina de la misma acera vio algo que le hizo dudar, detenerse, enfocar la vista y sorprenderse. Akashi estaba ahí de pie frente a un hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros. Hablaba con tranquilidad aparente pero el sentido de sobreprotección de Murasakibara se había activado y caminando velozmente fue hacia el par.

Antes de llegar pudo ver la sonrisa del azabache ensancharse y emprender camino alejándose del pelirrojo. Fácil en altura eran similares pero el porte del hombre era tétrico, Murasakibara le restó importancia y tomó a Akashi del hombro haciéndolo girar.

—¿Qué haces fuera? —Akashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse descubierto y miró a su pareja.

—Tenía algo que hacer…—contestó con tranquilidad.

—Aka-chin… es peligroso, tú…—Akashi retrocedió y frunció el ceño sutilmente aunque mostraba su inconformidad ante las palabras de Murasakibara.

—¿Perdón? Pero yo seécuidarme adecuadamente…. Y no hay peligro tal aquí —espetó caminando y pasando de largo del pelimorado.

—¡Espera!...—Akashi no hizo caso y siguió hasta entrar al edificio donde vivian —¿Qué hacías fuera? ¿Quién era él?

—No importa, Atsushi —comentó simplemente subiendo las escaleras sin retroceder . Murasakibara le siguió de cerca apretando la bolsa donde descansaban los cupcakes.

—A ti no te importa pero a mí…—le detuvo, lo tomó del hombro haciendo que quedara contra la pared de las escaleras —… para mí eres lo único que tengo… no voy a perderte…

Akashi le miró fijamente pero sin expresión alguna, más bien parecía analizar palabra por palabra, cada vibración en la voz del pelimorado. El pelirrojo hizo que Murasakibara quitara la mano de su hombro y negó.

—Deja de monopolizarme… he decidido empezar a salir de casa y no necesito tu aprobación para ello —Murasakibara se mostró irritado, las palabras no salieron y simplemente la escena del pelimorado subiendo a prisa por los escalones fue todo lo que se pudo ver. Akashi pensó en aquello como un berrinche mientras su mente se enfocaba en algo verdaderamente preocupante, algo alarmante.

Hacía unos minutos el pelirrojo miraba hacia el exterior de su departamento, estaba fijo en la ventana viendo la gente pasar, vivir, disfrutar de la libertad. Habia recargado su mejilla en la mano mientras los recuerdos de su pasado le arribaban. No había sido la mejor vida pero sin dudas tenia sus ventajas como sentarse a tomar el té bajo el sol. Akashi sentía que a esas alturas el mçinimo contacto con la luz del día haría estragos en su ahora más pálida piel.

Siguió a los peatones con la vista. Se preguntaba si alguno de ellos pasarían por lo que él pasaba, por lo que él había pasado. Era difícil ¿No? Ser hijo de alguien que controla el negocio de la prostitución, enamorarse de un policía de élite, vivir tanto dolor y tanta pena para terminar dentro de cuatro paredes jugando a la casita en un mundo utópico, destruyéndose un poco anhelando la libertad.

Sus orbes se fijaron en una cabellera negra, en alguien de estatura similar a la de Murasakibara y en ese mohín que hacía hacia él. Akashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el hombre se dirigía hacia él y al ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos oscuros y perfilados, ese porte, su enorme gabardina oscura y los rasgos cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba. No podía estar pasando eso ¿Verdad? Siendo un mundo tan grande ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaba cruzando la calle y haciéndole señas? El corazón de Akashi se sintió incomodo, asustado, esa sonrisa sólo eran malas noticias.

Con mucho silencio salió de casa esperando no llamar la atención de Himuro y suspiró bajando por las escaleras con cuidado. Llegó hasta la sala principal del complejo y salió al umbral viendo el cielo azul oscuro sobre su cabeza. Aire fresco, el ruido de los carros y algunas personas caminar por la banqueta.

Akashi se quedó maravillado con el mundo, con sus colores y sus olores. Dentro del apartamento donde vivía si podía percibirlos pero siempre desde la misma ventana y desde el mismo angulo. Habian pasado 4 años y se sentía extraño percibir el exterior en cada poro, en cada tramo. Suspiró retornando a la realidad, volteando a los costados y rehuyendo de la mirada de la gente. Tampoco debía dejarse descubrir, un trozo de aquella paranoia seguía invadiéndole y sobre todo por encontrarse con alguien, con ese hombre.

¿Estaría imaginando? Cuando había desistido y pensado que tal vez le había confundido con alguien más sus orbes se concentraron en la esquina de esa calle. Ahí estaba de pie con los brazos en los costados y una mirada tétrica.

Akashi frunció el ceño y fue hacia donde estaba el hombre ¿Cómo descubrió su localización? ¿Acaso le había estado espiando? ¿Por qué él si dio con su escondite y no la policía? Tenía tantas preguntas y paso a paso sabría que por el porte del chico no encontraría respuestas por que se veía tan tranquilo y en su mirada reflejaba buscar algo más interesante que contarle la fantástica historia de cómo le encontró.

El pelirrojo lo sabía, sabía que si aquél hombre se lo proponía podía encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Recursos, dinero, poder, inteligencia, persuasión e intimidación. Ese chico tenía todo lo que él tuvo en sus buenos años por lo que no debería extrañarse, en absoluto, el ser descubierto por él.

—Ha pasado tiempo…—dijo Akashi mirándolo hacia arriba. El hombre sonrió ladino.

—Si, ya ha pasado tiempo —comentó tranquilamente — No imaginé que el gran Akashi se escondería de esa forma, fue difícil dar contigo.

—Me sorprendería que lo hayas logrado pero te conozco…—respondió.— Aú asi me atrevo a preguntar ¿Cómo? —hizo una pausa— ¿Cómo en todo un mundo tú diste conmigo?

El hombre sonrió. Levantó los hombros y entornó los orbes. Akashi no le temía, eso era bueno, digno de un rival, digno de un aliado. El hombre vislumbró a la distancia a un pelimorado, supo que el tiempo se venía encima y tenía que ser conciso.

—Fue una historia de amor quien me trajo a ti…pero eso no es importante —comentó mirando fijamente— pronto necesitaré de tu mano y tú necesitas de la mía… vuelve a la acción Akashi de La Casa Roja….

—¿Qué gano? —y antes de partir el hombre dijo algo tan claro que golpeó el corazón del pelirrojo.

—Libertad.

Y sus pasos resonaron uno a uno por sus oídos y su cabeza mientras el tráfico, la gente, la noche y la ciudad volvía a pintarse a su alrededor como un retrato. Akashi se quedó pasmado en aquella esquina hasta que la voz de Murasakibara le regresó a la realidad, a su mundo,a su vida.

Y no estaba tan seguro hoy en día de amar esa misma vida.

* * *

><p><em>Akashi es la nueva Rapunzel.<em>

**_-Yisus_**


	6. Engranes

_Algunos preguntaron sobre el especial "Sonrie". Como no puedo poner el link pueden ver en amor-yaoi en mi cuenta o buscando "Viva la Vida Sonrie Yisuscraist" en google, es el 3er link. Algunos tenían la duda de donde salió Izuki, yo no pensaba meterlo más a la historia pero fue alta la demanda. _

_Disfruten el cap._

* * *

><p>Los engranes seguían moviéndose.<p>

Suspiró pesadamente cuando vio a su pequeño esperándole en las afueras de la escuela con la camisa del uniforme hecha un lío. Sus cabellos azabaches desordenados, la mirada baja y un porte que le rompía el corazón a Takao. Fue hacia él, se arrodilló mientras los niños salían de la escuela corriendo entre risas y felicidad mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué impedía a Kazuto ser como esos niños? Le peinó los cabellos, Kazuto apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

Apenas había regresado de su suspensión y pareciera que el niño se habia metido en problemas nuevamente, lo supo al verlo. Más la actitud del chico no era de alguien que iniciara una pelea, ni él ni Midorima lo habían criado de tal manera. Estaba preocupado y no solamente de lo que le pasara ahora si no de cuánto eso le afectará en el futuro.

—Vamos a casa…—susurró Takao. Tomó la mano de su pequeño y emprendieron camino a la auto familiar alejándose de la escuela.

El cinturón de seguridad, una partida y el plan de pasar a comprar helado para ver una película, esa tarde Kazuto veía a la gente pasar por la ventana algo silencioso, así había sido últimamente y, mientras más fijaba su atención a las personas más las notaba a ellas, a esas mujeres, a las dulces madres, de esas que él no tenía y seguía sin entender el por qué. No quería preocupar a sus padres con ello, después de todo ellos eran buenos padres pero no podía negar que quería un abrazo de mamá.

—¿Qué tal si pasamos a la oficina a saludar a papi? —preguntó Takao al pequeño. Este asintió levemente y cambiaron de ruta. Tal vez ver a Midorima le animaría un poco, por su trabajo demandante no habían podido pasar tiempo de calidad los tres y siendo casi la hora de comer podían secuestrarlo un momento.

Llegaron a aquel enorme lugar, estar ahí traía graciosos y tristes recuerdos por igual a Takao. En aquél sitio había conocido a Midorima y en aquel entonces él era una persona totalmente diferente. Lo había perdido todo, había caído al hueco más profundo de la desgracia humana. Habiendo visto morir a su propia hermana, habiendo perdido a Kazuto de sus propios brazos y terminando con aquella clase de trabajo, Takao realmente había perdido la esperanza en la humanidad.

Pero de alguna forma inexplicable Midorima le ayudó a creer nuevamente.

Lo sacó de aquél dolor, le ayudó a reencontrarse con su bebé y le dio los besos más dulces del mundo. Cuando Takao pensaba que el peliverde lo habia hecho como parte de un contrato laboral se encontraba con sus mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, con la mano del otro apretando la propia y sus labios buscando los suyos. Entonces Takao sonreía y sabía que todo lo que habia hecho Midorima por él se definía con la palabra amor. Ahora tenían una hermosa familia, había sido difícil para ambos cuidar del bebé pero siempre hubo manos que les ayudaran, nunca faltó gente quien pudiera cargarlo, nunca faltaron besos en los mofletes y sin embargo Takao sabía o sentía que a su pequeño Kazuto le faltaba algo importante.

Abrió las puertas de aquél lugar, las oficinas de servicio social en donde se especializaban a ayudar a gente que había pasado por cosas como las que él o los de la casa roja habían vivido. Cruzó los pasillos con su pequeño tomado de la mano hasta llegar a la oficina de Midorima. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, la voz del peliverde le dio seña para que entrara más al abrir la puerta la sonrisa de Takao se desvaneció un poco.

Hacía días tenía una preocupación, una muy grande con cabellos largos y oscuros, porte ejecutivo y ojos de un negro intenso. Manos delicadas, de estatura baja y un poco más grande en edad que ambos. La mujer miró a Takao indiferente mientras sostenía unos papeles en mano, Midorima seguía concentrado en algunas cosas del escritorio hasta que alzó la vista y se encontró con Takao.

—¿Todo bien? —hizo salir a Takao de sus pensamientos. El azabache asintió avergonzado al descubrir que su pareja estaba en una reunión.

—Nosotros venimos a saber si podías…salir a comer —Midorima miró al niño quien no habia despegado la mirada de la hermosa mujer. Esta ladeó la cabeza e hizo un saludo con la mano al niño desde lejos, el niño alzó la manita y saludó de igual forma sonriendo levemente.

—Estoy en algo importante… ¿Podemos dejarlo para la cena? No creo tener tiempo para comer hoy —Takao intentó tomar aire y actuar natural.

—Procura comer algo ligero aunque sea, no quiero que enfermes —le reprendió sutilmente. —Ve a darle un besito a papi… ahora comeremos tú y yo unas hamburguesas pero más tarde estará con nosotros ¿Si? —le dijo al pequeño Kazuto quien asintió y soltó a Takao para ir a prisa a Midorima. Algo avergonzado el megane se inclinó y recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte del pequeño quien retornó a prisa con Takao.— Entonces, nos vemos.

Takao alzó la mano, tomó al pequeño y salió de la oficina sin escuchar una sola palabra de Midorima pero sintiendo que en su pecho creía algo que no debía de existir. Una preocupación, dolor, cierta angustia que le cortaba la respiración. ¿No era ella demasiado bonita? Definitivamente no era como el resto de las secretarias y, en efecto, no era la primera vez que le veía ahí ¿Qué clase de asuntos tenía esa mujer? No había querido preguntar para no verse hostigador, celoso u obsesivo pero ese porte, esa madurez y su maquillaje perfecto era algo que tenía preocupado a Takao. Sí, estaba asustado por todo y había entrado en esa etapa de sentir celos de quien rodeara a su pareja.

Debía controlarse y no arruinarlo.

—Tiene un hijo encantador—dijo la mujer cuando Takao se había retirado. Midorima se talló la frente. Poco había notado de la preocupación y expresión de Takao pues se había concentrado en ver el estado de las ropas de su pequeño. Ya esperaría a la cena para preguntar y saber qué estaba pasando con el niño.

—¿Seguimos con el informe? —dijo no queriendo profundizar mucho en el tema. La pelinegra alzó los hombros.

—Debe ser muy parecida a su esposa —dijo la mujer tomando asiento y cruzando la pierna — puesto que no se parece mucho a usted.

—Él…—Midorima se quitó los lentes y negó sutilmente —no tengo una esposa.

—Ya, lo siento —dijo la azabache sin querer entrar más en el tema. Por un segundo Midorima había considerado mencionar el detalle en su relación pero tampoco es algo que ventilara constantemente debido a la intolerancia social y demás. No sabría cómo reaccionar ante el rechazo y el señalamiento por lo que, su vida privada, la mantenía a margen. Era raro que Takao se pasara por ahí asi que no mucha gente sabía sobre su hijo y mucho menos sobre su relación.— Volviendo al tema… ¿Cree que podría contar con usted para este caso?

Midorima se colocó nuevamente los lentes y analizó los papeles en su mesa. Se estaba llevando a cabo algo grande, similar al caso de la Casa Roja pero de mayor magnitud. De salir bien habría a muchos quienes atender y salvar, rehabilitar y reincorporar a ls sociedad. Era su trabajo, después de todo fueran cien o mil debía de hacerlo.

—Cuenta conmigo, agente —dijo el peliverde extendiendo la mano — nos encargaremos de esas personas.

—Es bueno saber que cuento con su apoyo —entrelazó su mano — pero también me gustaría recibir información —espetó la mujer tranquilamente — tengo la sospecha de que estas personas están siguiendo los pasos de la extinta casa Roja y por ende….de sus prestadores de servicios.

El de lentes abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Acaso aquel tétrico lugar mencionado por la mujer tenía una relación a la antigua Casa Roja? Midorima soltó su mano y se negó sutilmente.

—Si planea recibir información de los evacuados de aquél sitio me temo que las políticas de este lugar me impiden proporcionarla —dijo el peliverde retrocediendo un poco y con formalismo —Como sabe las personas que pasaban por aquí y son rehabilitados no tienen deseo de involucrarse nuevamente en esa clase de asuntos, además de que debemos proteger su identidad.

—Pero ellos están en peligro —Midorima se giró y caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina entrecerrando los orbes. Solo emitió una última frase, lo suficientemente clara para que la mujer lo entendiera.

—Agente Sawako…¿No es su trabajo evitar que eso pase? —la pelinegra se quedó de pie con el ceño fruncido y tomando sus papeles suspiró buscando la calma.

—Tiene razón, disculpe mi insistencia —dijo tranquilamente recobrando su porte — volveré para seguirle proporcionando información de cantidades y todo lo que tenga qué ver al respecto. Permiso.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar con esos tacones que resonaban en toda la oficina. Midorima se aflojó la corbata y pensó si había hecho lo mejor. Debía pensar en la seguridad de sus clientes en todo momento y, si la policía secreta quería información de los afectados del caso Casa Roja, debían tomar la información por ellos mismos.

Ahora lo único importante era mantener a salvo a su familia. Esperaba que aquella teoría de la mujer fuera solamente eso.

Si se había estado moviendo esos días es por que estaba mas a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar. Estaba preparado para lo que viniera y cuando eso pasara; de hecho estaba a nada de alzar las manos gritando "vengan por mi" más debía lucir sorprendido, ser carnada fácil y dejarse llevar.

Hanamiya abrió el móvil nuevamente, en el fondo vio una foto de su pequeña y Teppei sonrientes en aquél día en el parque. Ellos ya le habían perdido pero aún así seguía viva en sus corazones y sin embargo, en su vida, aún quedaba Teppei y por él debía sobrevivir, salir de esa, retornar a esa vida feliz tras cumplir su cometido.

Al final del dia se preguntaba ¿Por qué había aceptado en lugar de irse con la policía y denunciar los movimientos de la Casa Negra? Bueno, tal vez Hanamiya en una parte de su ablandado corazón sintió empatía y un leve deseo de destruir aquél ruin lugar que apresaba a las personas contra su voluntad.

Claro, él jamás expresaría tal acto y preferiría excusarse diciendo "Fue por que estaba aburrido" o "quería ver sufrir a esos malditos".

Se detuvo en un pasillo del centro comercial, eligió un frasco de mermelada y se quedó estático al oír su nombre salir de unos labios conocidos.

—Hoy es el día…—dijo el chico. Hanamiya asintió —necesito que entres a ese lugar y busques a alguien…

—¿Esa es la razón por la cual me buscaste? —dijo sonriendo ladino— si quieres una prostituta solo debías contratarla.

—Pero no estoy hablando de cualquiera… es una que mi dinero no puede pagar —susurró. Hanamiya caminó un poco para disimular y se puso a lado del otro joven. Este era más alto, porte formal, traje de vestir y unos lentes que brillaban de limpios — estamos hablando de alguien importante…

—¿Quieres que muera? —dijo Hanamiya. El otro rio leve.

—Solo quiero que me des pistas para destruir ese lugar…el sacarle es cosa mía —se acomodó los lentes y sacó de su abrigo una fotografía que metió dentro de la bolsa del pantalón del chico — cuando le encuentres dale un mensaje.

Hanamiya giró a todos lados esperando no ser descubierto por nadie, siendo lo más silenciosos posibles. Tomó una lata del estante de enfrente y asintió. Aquellas palabras, esa solicitud quedó solo a los oídos de Hanamiya quien soólo sonrió ladino tras escucharle. Giró sobre sus pies, fue hacia la caja dejando atrás al de lentes. Este miró a la estantería, se encontró con el móvil de Hanamiya que mostraba una foto de su pareja y de esa niña. Básicamente aquello era un intercambio, Hanamiya enviaría el mensaje si el chico de lentes podía comunicarse con Teppei y tranquilizarle.

El de cabellos negros salió del centro comercial con bolsas en mano. Jugó un poco con el mechón de su cabello mientras las oscuras calles de la ciudad le recibían. Susurró suavemente y casi pudo escuchar muy a la distancia una triste melodía.

—Estás perdido…Imayoshi —y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las calles dejando atrás su tranquila vida.

Más adelante el olor a cloroformo le hizo perder el conocimiento, las bolsas cayeron al suelo y solo bastó de un auto para huir del lugar. El primero había caído en las garras de la oscuridad.

Una mañana nueva con una persona nueva, o al menos así era para él. Tal vez nadie podía entender cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos pero su pareja siempre buscaba ser comprensivo, atento, intentando explicarle la causa de por qué los cuadros de la pared tenían fotos de ambos. Sus ojos celestes miraban por un segundo, palpaban al siguiente y retrocedía algo asustado.

—Tranquilo, Kuroko —dijo él con una sonrisa, con confianza — hemos hecho esto antes…

—¿Cuántas veces?—preguntó él por inercia. A Kagami le dolía la respuesta. Cuatro años, cada día, tantas veces, cada instante se esmeraba por hablar de lo que él era, de lo que ambos eran, de lo que Kagami era en su vida. Kuroko no lograba retener nada, poco tiempo pasaba para que se asustara y le viera como un desconocido.

Kagami no se rendía, no retrocedía y siempre se mantenía firme pero, después de las palabras de Mayuzumi, había estado inquieto al respecto. Kuroko tomó uno de los cuadros, aquella primera foto de ambos antes de que el peliceleste perdiera los recuerdos, y la observó por un largo rato delineando el paisaje.

—Tu nombre…—susurró. Kagami salió de sus pensamientos, Kuroko no le veía pues sus ojos aún estaban clavados en la fotografía —no debía haberlo olvidado… ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo rió sutil, de esa clase de risas que dolían.

—Son cosas que pasan —Kuroko le observó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—¿No te has cansado?...—el pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el pecho, unas ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar. ¿Hay persona tan fuerte en el mundo que soporte una vida en esa clase de situación? No lo sabía, el sentía que podía hacerlo por su amor pero ¿Qué hay de Kuroko? Él ni siquiera recordaba amarlo…posiblemente ni siquiera lo sentía así.

—No lo he hecho…—dijo como una verdad a medias. Kuroko dejó el cuadro entrecerrando los orbes.

—Tu nombre…—volvió a decir, aunque esta vez esperaba una respuesta. Como tantas otras veces de los labios del pelirrojo surgió aunque ahora con un tono más lastimero.

—Kagami Taiga… —sus orbes se encontraron nuevamente en aquel rincón de la sala, de esa casa que ambos compartían, de ese lugar donde alguna vez ambos soñaron con hacer una vida y ahora solo el pelirrojo soñaba, el otro olvidaba.

—Kagami-kun…—dijo su nombre captando su total atención —si todo lo que me has contado es cierto…—hizo una pausa —si hemos pasado por esto tantas veces…—volvió a decir—si te estoy lastimando con esto… mejor deja de intentarlo…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, negó con la cabeza y tomó los hombros del peliceleste. Sabía que el chico intentaba no ser egoísta, por primera vez y habiendo tomado bien la noticia había elegido hacerse a un lado. Kagami estaba confuso pero Kuroko parecía decidido. Igual mañana le olvidaría, igual al dia siguiente o en unas horas no preguntaría por él, no notaría su ausencia, no sentiría nada.

Pero ¿Kagami lo soportaría?

—Yo tengo la esperanza de que….me recuerdes —dijo conteniendo el llanto —por favor, hazlo.

Kuroko apretó los ojos, se sujetó un poco la cabeza y lanzó una pequeña queja. Kagami lo sostuvo con sus brazos, lo rodeó con ellos y entre pequeños sollozos siguió negando y diciéndose que no podía solo salir de su vida…a pesar de que Kuroko ni siquiera sabía que él pertenecía a esta. El peliceleste se reincorporó, tomó aire y miró a otro punto.

—Duele…—Kagami se limpió una lagrima, le soltó del agarre y buscó sus orbes celestes para saber si todo estaba bien.

—¿Quieres ir al hospital?—Kuroko se quedó serio, imperturbable y lentamente soltó la manga de la sudadera de Kagami. Retrocedió un par de pasos y en un susurro dijo.

—¿Quién…eres?—Kagami tragó saliva, sonrió de la forma más falsa que pudo y emitió por enésima vez.

—Soy …Kagami.

Los pasos rompiendo las hojas que estaban estampadas en el suelo. Un clima frío y tétrico en aquél campo abierto, silencioso, tan lleno de estatuillas y tumbas. Un azabache se abría paso a lado de alguien que sostenía su brazo mientras el silencio les invadía. Se detuvieron a unos pasos de un par de pequeñas sepulturas, a unos pasos otro azabache estaba en posición de loto mirando las mismas. Uno tenía su nombre, otro tenia el nombre de Nijimura Shun. Suspiró y alzó la vista al par que habían llegado.

—Himuro ¡Siempre es un gusto verte! —dijo Izuki poniéndose de pie.

—¿En donde estamos exactamente? —Izuki hizo un mohín negatio.

—¿Te dejaste secuestrar por Solo-chan sin preguntar? —le reprendió a modo de broma. Himuro rio levemente.

—Le he preguntado y me ha dicho que era una cita. Lo siento Izuki no pude evitar que cayera a mis pies —Izuki volvió a reir y se puso entre ambos rodeándolos por los hombros. Reo se mantuvo en silencio como siempre, asi debía mantenerse si no quería que Himuro supiera su identidad. Aun asi, de cierta forma, Himuro se había memorizado el andar y la esencia de 'Solo'. Podía reconocer sus pasos y la sensación de sus dedos tocándole el antebrazo. La forma en que giraba los dedos sobre su piel para responder a sus preguntas, un lenguaje que ellos mismos tenían.

—Ustedes son la mejor familia que un vagabundo puede pedir —dijo mirando por última vez la tumba que tenía su nombre y la del pequeño bebé — pero no es hora de emotividades… Himuro —Izuki soltó el agarre del chico y este sólo apretó el bastón — ¿Pasó algo?

—Yo…—tomó aire sutilmente y asintió —tal vez debía hablarlo primero con Sakurai pero decidí esperar. —un viento suave movió los cabellos de los tres chicos mientras Himuro acomodaba las palabras en su cabeza —me aprobaron…

Reo e Izuki se miraron entre si confusos y después a Himuro quien seguía nervioso jugando con su bastón, mirando un punto indefinido con sus orbes perdidos. Izuki rio sorprendido, Reo de igual forma y un abrazo fraternal rompió la tensión en el ambiente. Risas de alegría, unas palmadas en la espalda, la simple forma de la felicidad.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Te aprobaron? —Himuro asintió.

—El Doctor encontró donante…. Es algo complicado y de hecho podría no funcionar pero tambien podría si funcionar —apretó un poco el agarre de Izuki — Yo… podría volver a ver y de hacerlo …puedo cuidar de nuevo de Ryou….


	7. Exhausto

_!Me tardé en actualizar! (de nuevo). Pero aún así procuro no pasarme por cosas como dos semanas, un mes... no aún. Tengo nuevas responsabilidades y metas personales pero no dejaré el fic, para nada._

_Al final les dejé un mensaje emotivo[?], hoy es un día especial. _

* * *

><p>—Buenos días—una refrescante sonrisa matutina golpeó sus propios ánimos y tardó en recordar que él había pasado la noche ahí. El rubio usaba un delicado mandil en el cuerpo mientras el olor a café y otras cosas que no pudo deducir llenaban la sala. Y la cocina<p>

El sillón aun tenia las cobijas, aunque dobladas, pues el chico modelo insistió en dormir ahí mismo. Esa noche le había encontrado destrozado, llorando, diciendo cosas que Kasamatsu no pudo descifrar más en se momento, impulsivamente, hizo algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho: ofrecerle un techo para pasar la noche. Ahora, esa misma mañana, parecía que los efectos depresivos de anoche se hubiesen disipado de Kise Ryouta quien gustoso preparaba algo de desayuno en la cocina.

—uu refrigerador está algo vacío, senpai —dijo el ojidorado. Kasamatsu suspiró un poco.

—Tengo poco viviendo aquí—y en efecto. El departamento de Kasamatsu tenía apenas un sillón y una mesilla plástica, un refrigerador pequeño y nada de decoración. Según había argumentado al modelo tenía poco tiempo de haber vuelto a la ciudad más aquello era una farsa. Kasamatsu veía con repudio las pocas cosas que tenía, mismas que habían sido compradas por aquel hombre. Él había dicho que no sería necesario darle un penhouse o un apartamento mejor amueblado pues su misión debía ser rápida, precisa y concisa.

Kasamatsu miró el café que hondeaba sutil dentro de la taza que Kise había colocado en la mesa, la verdad jamás pensó que sería tan rápido llevarlo a su red. Dio un sorbo a la bebida y se sorprendió de que tuviera un muy buen sabor y miró a Kise sorprendido.

—Aprendí de un buen amigo a hacerlo—dijo casi atinando a lo que su senpai quería decir. Kasamatsu retornó la vista a la bebida y sonrió ladino. Mientras su teléfono tenía una simple tecla para advertir de su captura el desayuno decía que era mejor esperar un poco más.

—Gracias por el desayuno—dijo terminado el mismo después de un rato de charlas entrecortadas sin querer ser curioso en las causas de por qué Kise había estado llorando la noche anterior. Con lo poco que conocía al rubio sabía que este no era gustoso de externar sus preocupaciones a otros.

—Kasamatsu-senpai ¿Está libre hoy?—preguntó emitiendo aún más emoción que antes, el azabache quien recogía los platos de la mesa se extrañó.

—Lo estoy ¿Por qué?— Kise fue a su lado mientras el más bajo lavaba los platos con calma.

—¿Qué tal si compramos algunas cosas para tu casa?—Kasamatsu alzó una ceja y negó levemente.

—No está en mi presupuesto además…—fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, Kasamatsu-senpai ¡Yo invito!—el azabache hizo una mueca graciosa y negó aún más fuerte.

—¿Qué cosas dices, idiota? Debes cuidar tus finanzas —un par de palmaditas en la espalda le hicieron ondearse.

—No, no. Déjame ayudar. Es una muestra de agradecimiento de mi parte —espetó. Kasamatsu suspiró y esperó que esa muestra de agradecimiento no fuera tan 'grande' por que empezaría a ser molesto recibir atenciones de alguien a quien probablemente le perjudicaría la vida.

Apenas una hora después salieron del apartamento. Kise traía puesto el único cambio de ropa que pudo portar de Kasamatsu, el pantalón tuvo que usarlo como pescador lo cual fue producto de risas por parte del rubio y vergüenza del azabache. Unos lentes oscuros, la parada al taxi y el destino era el centro comercial. Kise se veía por demás emocionado, a decir verdad ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salió con un buen amigo de compras. Con Takao y su rol de padre, Kuroko y sus problemas de memoria, Kagami cuidándole, Midorima ni se diga, Akashi aprisionado en casa, Murasakibara demasiado ocupado trabajando y Aomine… él era alguien que ni siquiera se podía dar un respiro.

Kise suspiró un poco, borró el recuerdo del moreno por un instante, no quería preocupar a su senpai, quería hacer de ese un día grato. Estuvieron así vagando entre comercios, viendo alfombras, decoraciones, plantas y finalmente una galería de cuadros de lo más peculiar y no muy elevada en coste petición de Kasamatsu.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, Kise—dijo viendo las cosas que el rubio había estado comprando con su tarjeta.

—No se preocupe, senpai. Solo serán un par de cuadros y su casa estará mucho más amigable —dijo y observó en el fondo una pintura de lo más curiosa. Algo vulgar, tal vez, algo erótica por demás. Kise sonrió y señaló el mismo cuadro—¿No le importaría tener uno así en la sala, senpai? —se burló ante el azabache quien solo se quedó estático observando la forma de los cuerpos desnudos de aquella pintura.

Tembló un poco, algunos recuerdos le arribaron y por un instante se quedó sin aliento más buscó disimularlo. Las memorias eran horribles, el como había terminado en aquel embrollo lo era y algo en el corazón de Kasamatsu solo quería huir, alejarse, correr y esconderse más no podía, pretender que nunca pasó nada y empezar de nuevo era imposible y más si estaba en el ojo de un hombre tan poderoso. No había escondite, simplemente debería callarse y obedecer hasta que él se hartara, hasta que le otorgara su libertad.

—Senpai…¿Estás bien?—el rubio aproximó su mano a la frente de Kasamatsu, el simple contacto hizo al azabache actuar impulsivo y separar estrepitosamente con un manotazo la mano de Kise. Reaccionó tras retroceder, algo empalidecido y la cara de confusión de Kise le puso alerta.

—Lo siento, me quedé divagando y yo…lo siento—dijo bajando la mirada un poco. Kise acarició el lugar donde la mano de Kasamatsu se había estampado y rio para tranquilizarse.

—Descuida, senpai…lo entiendo y perdón por tomarte de sorpresa—dijo torpemente creyendo en sus palabras—tal vez necesitamos un descanso ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Mh…—dijo afirmativo frunciendo el entrecejo. Debía ser más cuidadoso con sus emociones, con no dejarse llevar ni por la locura ni por el miedo, mantenerse fuerte para salir de esa.

Cumplir con precisión y encontrar su libertad era la meta.

* * *

><p>Las luces de aquel hogar yacían apagadas. El andar pausado de unos elegantes zapatos se plasmaron paso a paso en la residencia hasta cruzar el extenso pasillo silencioso de su propio hogar. El pomo de la puerta giró, entró lentamente y encontró la silueta de alguien recostado en su cama. Peinó sus propios cabellos hacia atrás, desató su corbata y caminó hacia la cama que solía compartir con él. Dejo su móvil de lado, desabrochó sus zapatos y entre todo escuchó un sonido triste, un casi inaudible llanto. Midorima cerró los ojos y giró la vista hacia su pareja quien inmóvil se mantenía recostado de lado dándole la espalda.<p>

Si, había sido su error, ni siquiera pudo mantener su promesa ese día por la excesiva cantidad de trabajo ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo elegir entre eso y su familia? Él estaba laburando para poder darles lo mejor pero lo mismo parecía destruirle en ocasiones. Se recostó sobre la cama, dudoso puso su mano en el hombro del azabache y el saber que no le había removido era una buena señal.

—Takao…—susurró su nombre como una súplica y el que Midorima usara tal tono era algo poco común, era algo que solo hacía con quienes fueran importantes .

—Mmh…—hizo un ruido para mostrarle que estaba despierto.

—Yo…—Takao se giró quedando de espaldas contra la cama, mirando a su pareja, a aquella persona con la que decidió pasar sus días. Midorima se sujetaba con un brazo, le veía desde más alto sin saber que palabras emitir, que decirle, como disculparse. Era un asco para todas esas cosas, Takao bien lo sabía, y sin embargo incluso esos detalles lo enamoraron de él.

—No digas nada, Shin-chan—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando no llorar— cuando recibí tu mensaje fuimos a cenar con Nijimura y Haizaki… así que él está bien…se quedó con ellos.

—Takao…—volvió a decir.

—No quería que me viera de esta forma—rio un poco y entre esa tristeza más lagrimas salieron—perdón Shin-chan es solo que…—se detuvo, quería decir que estaban naciendo nuevas brechas entre ellos, que tenía algo de miedo de todo, de esa mujer hermosa y madura con la que trabajaba, de no ser un buen padre, de que Kazuto estuviera sufriendo a su corta edad, de arruinarlo todo. Se talló un ojo, Midorima también sentía cosas similares que se intensificaban al verle así. No estuvo en sus planes ser padre ni hacer una familia y de un mes a otro tenía la casa llena de personas, de risas, de alegría. Estaba bien con ello aunque si le había costado digerirlo y había llegado el punto en que batallaba para sobrellevarlo.

—Calma…—fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del pelinegro. Takao clavó sus orbes en el peliverde y tras ver por un momento sus facciones le sujetó de las prendas y lo apegó a él como una invitación a besarle que fue bien recibida por Midorima. Esos besos húmedos, esa calidez en su respirar y un tacto que bajaba poco a poco por el pecho de Takao que llegaba hasta el tórax y buscaba de subir la prenda. El azabache se sorprendió de que el otro siguiera inmediatamente sus insinuaciones, comúnmente Midorima era más reacio pero ahora estaba cooperativo y simplemente se dejó hacer de sus actos.

Esos besos en el cuello que le hacían derretirse, ese tacto por encima de la ropa y unos leves gemidos deseosos que se disiparon ante el miedo, al sentir la mano del peliverde en su pecho. No sabe en qué momento la angustia le invadió, en que momento la sensación de que su cuerpo no era lo que Midorima buscaba y terminó por empujarle un poco, por separarlo mientras respiraba agitado, asustado. Midorima le miró extrañado y fijamente buscando una respuesta hasta que el pelinegro negó y bajó la cabeza hundiendo un sollozo triste.

—No puedo Shin-chan…lo siento —dijo entristecido y en un parpadeo se bajó de la cama para después salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta, entró al baño y solo ahí se permitió llorar. Sabía que Midorima no le buscaría, que no insistiría y dejaría que ese episodio pasara. Finalmente un baño de agua fría le dio un poco de consuelo pero no borró esas punzadas horribles de tristeza.

La inseguridad es un mal creciente que solo se cura con amor pero, esa misma, hacia preguntarse a Takao ¿Realmente él me sigue amando? ¿No se ha fijado en alguien más interesante? ¿No está conmigo solamente por sentirse responsable?. Se recordó a ambos en el pasado, las circunstancias de su encuentro y como Midorima poco a poco reconstruyó su vida. Ahora, cuatro años después, ya que su vida estaba completa es posible que de un momento a otro el peliverde ya no quisiera estar más a su lado, esa es una posibilidad.

Se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con los cabellos liberando leves gotas que se pegaban con sus hombros desnudos y pudo ver al peliverde dormido. No podía compartir esa cama con él, no cuando tenía esa sensación de pena y tristeza tan grande. Tomó algunas cobijas del armario y encontró en el sillón comodidad aunque no el sueño inmediato. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos también mientras en su garganta la angustia parecía quererle ahorcar.

Solo dejó que el sueño le venciera, que se perdiera en pesadillas, y que temiera aún más de que esas se volvieran realidad.

Cuando la mañana arribó se encontró en su habitación. Apenas digirió la situación y entendió que el peliverde le había llevado. Ahora Midorima debía sentirse fatal ante el rechazo y pésimo al ver que Takao había elegido el sillón a dormir a su lado.

¿Cuántas veces se experimenta esa sensación en la vida? Lo triste que es fracasar en una sola cosa y, como efecto dominó, empezar a fallar en otras. Ser egoísta un instante y sentir que has sido egoísta toda la vida, como una culpa que te martilla a ti y solo a ti. Así se sentía Takao y, tal vez era exagerar, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, de las personas que amaba, no se podía tomar todo a la ligera.

Debía dejar las cartas sobre la mesa ante él, ser fuerte por Kazuto y sacar todo adelante fuese el rumbo que las cosas fuesen a tomar.

* * *

><p>El día que había temido había llegado, fueron tantos los gritos y las palabras que solo no pudo resistirlo más. Tan pronto se fue de casa el pelirrojo tomó la decisión de hacer algo mejor de su vida, tomó una mochila y en ella metió algunas cuantas prendas, pertenencias, lo poco que tenía. Himuro desde el marco de la puerta de esa habitación escuchaba el caminar de Akashi, como iba de un lado a otro.<p>

—Lo siento, Tatsuya…—dijo deteniéndose por un instante, Himuro negó.

—Descuida…creo que se cómo te sientes pero también entiendo a Atsushi —emitió sutil — ese miedo de perder lo que más amas, de que se te sea arrebatado, de verle partir y darte la espalda.

Akashi miró la camisa que descansaba en sus propias manos y captó las palabras de Himuro. En su experiencia, hacía cuatro años, había vivido algo así. Retener a alguien bajo la excusa de protegerlo y herirle más en el proceso. Akashi estaba angustiado, no sabía hacia dónde mirar o qué camino tomar y tan pronto encontró un escape y un motivo no dudó en tomar sus cosas pero no significaba que dejarle atrás no doliera, dolía y demasiado.

—¿Crees que …—se detuvo, no podía preguntar aquello aunque Himuro pudo deducir lo que intentaba decir.

—Haces bien, Seijuro —comentó sorprendiéndolo. Pensó que con la amistad que el pelinegro y Murasakibara tenían se inclinaría a su favor pero ahora estaba de pie diciendo eso — no sé si Atsushi aprenderá de esto y te recuperará…si lo amas estás tomando el riesgo sabiendo que puedes perderlo —aquella frase le hirió—opero…es necesario no puedes vivir de esta manera.

Himuro tenía razón, aun con todo el amor del mundo vivir entre cuatro paredes no era para nada vivir. Había soportado aquello mismo porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Murasakibara pero sus intentos de monopolizarle llegaron a un punto que no podía tolerar. Cerró la mochila y miró al chico frente a él quien con bastón en mano dirigía la vista a la nada.

—Lamento no poder cuidar más de ti..—Himuro negó un poco.

—Estaré bien… dentro de poco lo estaré —palmeó su hombro y aun cuando el pelirrojo no entendía esas palabras optó por creer en él.

Avanzó por aquella casa donde había vivido durante cuatro años y echó un último vistazo a esos recuerdos, a esos escenarios de memorias donde él y Murasakibara preparaban pastelillos en la cocina o donde se tiraban en ese sillón individual a ver televisión. Aquel sitio donde había apoyado a Sakurai con sus pinturas y el mismo que había enseñado a Himuro para que anduviera por su cuenta sin problemas. Por un instante dudó en dejarlo todo pero había una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla ni quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante lo que venía.

Sin palabras salió de casa, la puerta se cerró tras de él y Himuro apretando su bastón sonrió sutilmente. Realmente Akashi estaba haciendo bien.

Himuro no supo a donde se fue Akashi y nadie lo sabría durante un tiempo. Ese día, cuando Sakurai volvió de la galería donde laburaba notó la ausencia del pelirrojo en casa. Cuando cuestionó a Himuro este negó un poco, ya imaginaban ambos que algo así pronto pasaría y que ahora, como amigos que eran de la pareja, debían explicarle a Murasakibara lo ocurrido. Sakurai se sentía nervioso, preparó el café mientras apretaba los labios y miraba el reloj de pared.

La puerta abrirse, el olor dulce de los pastillos se impregnó en la sala mientras el pelimorado entraba a casa. Himuro estaba sentado frente a la mesa bebiendo un poco de café y conforme escuchaba el andar de Murasakibara hacia él se preparaba para la noticia.

—¿Dónde está Aka-chin? ¿Se está bañando?—cuestionó. Himuro dejó la taza en la mesa y aun con la vista a un punto incierto tomó aire soltando la verdad.

—Él se ha ido…—pensó en decir que se lo tomase con alma pero ¿Eso era posible? En absoluto, pedirlo estaba de más por lo que fue al grano. Apenas escuchó la caja de pastelillos dejada en la mesa y un pelimorado hurgando en todas las habitaciones por un rato, arrojando cosas, revisando hasta el baño y tras la cortina. Sakurai bajó la mirada entristecido en verlo de aquella manera hasta que, con pasos descompensados, fue hacia Himuro y lo levantó sujetándolo de la camisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?—dijo colérico, iracundo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza brtal. Sakurai fue hacia ellos.

—Por favor, para…—pidió asustado, Himuro le hizo un mohín al castaño para que se detuviera, para que no se preocupara.

—¿Crees que yo hubiera podido detenerlo?—preguntó con obviedad una pregunta que ya tenía respuesta. Murasakibara empezó a temblar, soltó a Himuro de su agarre solo un poco inclinándose hacia al frente, sollozando…

—Él…¿Él va a volver?—preguntó con dolor, liberando esa furia que se volvía segundo a segundo tristeza—¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué…

—Él volverá si le muestras que es lo mejor…—acarició sus cabellos dándole consuelo. Murasakibara tomó aire más este no entró como debería pues solo lo expulsaba en lamentos mientras se aferraba en un curioso abrazo a su amigo. Sakurai seguía viéndoles con tristeza, Murasakibara estaba demasiado enamorado y la sensación de abandono debía sentirse fatal.

—No quiero que se vaya, Muro-chin… dile que regrese…—dijo infantil, Himuro sonrió con tristeza, con comprensión.

—Dale tiempo, Atsushi… si es lo mejor volverá a ti—susurró aquello último y entonces, mentalmente, Murasakibara se preguntó el por qué si para él Akashi era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida ¿Cómo para Akashi él no lo era? ¿No era injusto? ¿No era cruel?

Murasakibara no sabía que de esa manera se manejaban las cosas en esa vida. Que la decisión del otro no se media con su amor si no con las tristezas que estar encerrado le causaba. Había mucho que aprender.

Ni los pastelillos dulces ni el café con leche quitaron la sensación amarga de sus labios, ni la vista de los cajones de Akashi vacíos o el cepillo de dientes faltante. Hay espacios de la casa que podían ser llenados con otras cosas pero las del corazón jamás y solo quedaba un hueco por el cual suspiros entristecidos, por un par de horas no pudieron cesar. Estando ahí en ese sillón individual que ambos solian compartir pasó un rato en silencio tomando entre sus manos el libro que Akashi habia dejado atrás.

—¿No dormirás?—preguntó Himuro, el pelimorado no dio respuesta y agotado el azabache decidió dejarle así. Siguió a su habitación tras apagar las luces.

Murasakibara bajó la vista, delineó con sus dedos la portada del libro y susurró su nombre esperando escuchar una respuesta. La puerta sonó un par de veces, el pelimorado se puso de pie de inmediato y casi tirando todo en su camino fue hacia la misma esperando, con el corazón en la mano, que se tratase de él. La abrió estrepitoso y se encontró a alguien que jamás pensó en volver a encontrar.

—Hola, Atsushi…—dijo ella con familiaridad. Murasakibara se sorprendió a sobremanera de verla ahí, a esas horas, pero sobre todo que se tratase de ella.

—Masako-chin ¿Qué haces aquí? —la mujer tenía un folder entre las manos que extendió al pelimorado. Un pequeño logo que le recordó al pasado, a esos días del ayer.

—Te necesitamos, Atsushi—dijo ella, el pelimorado negó.

—Yo no estaré más en esto, me he retirado —dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero ella le detuvo con su mano para que esta no cerrase.

—Tu padre…está en peligro.

Y fue en ese momento en que, sin saberlo, tanto él como Akashi habían vuelto a tomar caminos opuestos, diferentes. Un par de caminos que revelarían verdades de sus pasados, cosas que habían mantenido enterradas. Akashi caminaba entre los elegantes pasillos con toque oriental de ese enorme lugar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando una enorme habitación repleta de hombres y mujeres los cuales usaban vestimentas acorde al lugar. Akashi caminó entre ellos, algunos se hacían de lado para que pasase y, sin más, se detuvo frente a la persona que estaba sentado en una hermosa silla esculpida con dragones dorados.

—Haz venido...—dijo dejando de lado su largo cigarrillo. Akashi le miró firme con el ceño fruncido.

—Me dirás ¿Qué quieres de mí? —el hombre rio poniéndose de pie y bajó a lentitud uno a uno los escalones forrados de tapiz carmesí. Se detuvo frente a Akashi, su altura era aún superior que la de él pero no le intimidaba para nada.

—Tu destreza y experiencia en el negocio a cambio de libertad y remuneración económica…—extendió los brazos— mi imperio crece demasiado, Akashi… necesito del mejor para sobrellevarlo.—Akashi miró a su alrededor y en efecto había demasiadas personas. Posiblemente esa tan solo era una parte de los empleadores bajo su poder lo cual hacía del negocio de la Casa Negra algo temible, algo letal.—¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?—el pelinegro con ojos entornados estiró la mano hacia el pelirrojo, este miró la misma por un rato y seguro tomó la mano del hombre.

—Tenemos un trato… Wei Liu.

Y así el gran imperio que era la Casa Negra tenia de apoyo a uno de los más grandes conocedores del negocio pero, mientras más grande fuera la presa, más grande debía ser el arma y nadie se detenía ante lo que venía.

* * *

><p><em>¿Se han dado cuenta que Viva el Amor se está volviendo en un manual de como destruir relaciones? No sé qué me pasa, en mi vida personal nada a decir verdad pero siento que debo romper algunos corazones para reconstruir el romance de cada pareja (excepto el kiyohana, aunque se separen creo que son lo suficientemente maduros para sobrellevarlo todo). <em>

_¡Bien! Ya he dicho quién es el malo de esta historia. Sé que nadie se lo esperaba, es un personaje del cual nunca he escrito pero si ven a Wei Liu ¿No tiene un aspecto entre erótico y aterrador? Desde el inicio fue el plan darle renombre a alguien que casi no sale en las historias y ¿Qué pasa con Masako? Seguro ya saben, desde su aparición, cuál es su rol en esto. Espero pronto escribir cosas felices._

_¡Hoy cumplo un año! Es mi primer año escribiendo oficialmente para todos, no lo celebro de la mejor manera pues mis publicaciones empezaron a retrasarse por cuestiones laborales y de salud. Algunos lo saben, he empezado a tener problemas en mis manos y es que escribir constantemente, día a día, durante un año entero me ha cobrado factura. La inspiración no cesa, las palabras fluyen y mi cuerpo es quien me está pidiendo detenerme un momento._

_No está en ms planes pausar ninguna de las 3 publicaciones que tengo pero tan pronto terminen estas deberé reducir, contra mi voluntad, la frecuencia de mis escritos. Solo para que se den una idea a la semana escribo 10 páginas de Viva el Amor, 7 de Do it, 12 de solo es una etapa, 11 de otro proyecto y además oneshots. A la semana escribo mínimo 40 y máximo…bueno dependiendo del tiempo pero creo que son bastantes. Eso es semana tras semana durante ¡1 año! Es cierto que me tomé dos pausas y ambas han sido por mi salud pero en ese tiempo inclusive no dejé de escribir. Bueno, dejando de lado mi pasión debo decir que en parte esto lo hago para que ustedes lean, sientan y se identifiquen. Me sorprenden sus reviews, su aprecio y apoyo, su preocupación y palabras. ¡Gracias por este año lleno de cosas bonitas! También las hubo malas pero no tantas. ¡Ya! No quiero seguir diciendo más solo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecer que abrieran sus corazones a mis palabras._

**_¡1 año! Gracias a todos._**

_-**Yisus**_


	8. Motivación

_!Me estoy durmiendo! Es de madrugada y actualizo por que a quien madruga Dios le ayuda (mas de media noche, no he dormido) pero bueno tenía que actualizar...desde hace dias tenia el cap pero no tenia tiempo de subir asi que aquí esta, disfrutenlo._

* * *

><p>Nuevamente habían caído en aquel lugar pero en esa ocasión la confianza hasta había hecho reír al pelirrojo. Historias más amenas, curiosidades de la vida del otro, lo cómico detrás de su misteriosa e indescriptible mirada. Habían pasado ya dos semanas, mucho ocurrió en ese tiempo pero nadie tenía espacio de detenerse y charlar excepto Kagami quien para él los días eran iguales y se basaban de despertar siendo un desconocido, desayunar, trabajar, ir a tomar en café con Mayuzumi y volver a casa para volver a ser un desconocido. Cuando no estaba a lado de Kuroko luchando contra sus lagunas mentales Himuro, Kise o Takao le apoyaban con sus cuidados, esa vez fue Kise quien se había quedado en casa.<p>

—Él no se había percatado de que yo había presentado la prueba—seguía contando Mayuzumi un relato de sus años en la universidad de Medicina— pero es algo a lo que tuve que acostumbrarme.

—Vaya, eso es gracioso y grosero a la vez—comentó Kagami tomando el café.

—Personas como yo pasamos la vida siendo sombras por lo que, si alguien nos mira, se siente extraño—susurró esto último mientras delineaba la orilla de su taza. Kagami observó ese hipnótico movimiento y pensó que tal vez ese hombre frente a él era tristemente solitario. En un principio se atrevió a comparar esa dicción que tenía, esa presencia tan baja con la de Kuroko pero diferían en algo importante… Mayuzumi parecía más solitario.

Él había estudiado una carrera de medicina, poco tiempo tenía ara socializar, salir de fiesta, hacer amigos. En aquel instante no pareció ser importante o relevante pero conforme pasaron los años empezó a cobrar factura el no recibir mensajes de texto de ninguna persona, solo contestadoras, que sus llamadas fueran de pacientes y que los días terminaran y tras ver el calendario descubriera que había sido su cumpleaños y nade había estado ahí.

Mayuzumi tenía familia, eso sí, pero esta parecía tan dispersa y perdida en su mundo que solo durante la navidad se reunía con ellos a razón de su abuela aunque ahora ella era tan vieja que no les recordaba, el alzhéimer había hecho de las suyas y para Mayuzumi el ver a la única persona que pensaba en él olvidarle eventualmente se había hecho amargo, triste. Por eso mismo tenía empatía hacia Kagami, sabía lo que sentía y el saber que esas memorias jamás volverían, que aun cuando él sentara hoy a Kuroko a contarle toda su historia al día siguiente lo olvidaría.

Era una situación compleja como dolorosa de la cual no había retorno.

—¿Cómo ha estado él?—preguntó mientras salían del café y el frio nocturno apremiaba un poco. Mayuzumi talló sus propias manos mientras Kagami exhalaba con cierta resignación

—Hace poco me ha dicho que deje de intentar…—sus palabras salieron tan tristes y melancólicas que Mayuzumi casi pudo sentir ese mismo dolor en el pelirrojo— que deje de sufrir a su lado.

—¿Estás sufriendo a su lado?...—el de ojos de fuego no contestó a esa pregunta— ¿Qué harás, Kagami-kun?

Mientras andaban por el corredor de negocios cálidos y llenos de vida con las estrellas como motas iluminando el cielo Kagami alzó los hombros con desdén y no supo cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Había pasado esos días preguntándose exactamente lo mismo y sin embargo el debate mental de decir "Sé que lo recordará", "Sé que él se recuperará", "Creo en los milagros" contra un "Tal vez deba desistir" le estaba desgastando.

—Sé que si desisto Kuroko podrá ir a algún lugar donde puedan atender su problema pero… —se talló el rostro y con un temblor en sus labios prosiguió—se lo que será de él pero…¿Qué será de mí?

Mayuzumi observó analítico e interpretó cada palabra de Kagami. Ya había notado esa dependencia del pelirrojo al peliceleste, esa necesidad de aferrarse a quien le había salvado y en sus términos podría decir que todo eso que Kagami definía como amor era más bien incapacidad para enfrentar la vida por su cuenta.

—Tú estarás bien, Kagami-kun—dijo hasta detenerse frene al muelle que quedaba en las cercanías y miró el océano frente a sus ojos—eres joven, fuerte y tienes un gran futuro por delante…no dudes de tus propias capacidades.

Y por más que Mayuzumi y él mismo en su cabeza se repetían esa clase de palabras la verdad le costaba creerlas. Se detuvo a su lado y aun el debate emocional interno hacia acelerar su corazón, dudar, ¿Cómo sería su vida si no despertara a lado del peliceleste? Intentó pensarlo y a pesar de que no estaría solo, se sentiría vacío.

El tacto de la mano de Mayuzumi sobre la suya le hizo caer de golpe en la realidad y sus orbes se clavaron en aquellos grisáceos y misteriosos que le observaban de forma tan penetrante. Kagami tragó saliva y sintió el impulso de alejarse cuando Mayuzumi se aproximó a él, a su rostro con claras intenciones pero Kagami solo cerró los ojos, lanzó una queja como sollozo que hizo al peligris detenerse.

—No puedo hacer esto…—dijo aun sintiendo la mano del peligris sobre la suya. Mayuzumi abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras la frente de Kagami seguía pegada a la suya, mientras la noche les iluminaba.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó él. Kagami contuvo el aire y finalmente soltó la mano del chico.

—Tengo promesas…—se detuvo, sentía tanta tensión y algo que le mantenía ahí de pie, estático.

—Promesas que él no recuerda…—eso era cierto y le estaba lastimando saberlo— ¿Planeas vivir de esa manera?

¿No era de todas la pregunta más difícil? Cualquiera se hubiera rendido tiempo atrás pero Kagami seguía de pie o al menos consiente ante la adversidad y fue de esa manera durante cuatro años y su plan había sido llegar a viejo buscando la mano de alguien que le rechazaba pero ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Debía perder la esperanza y pensar en que Kuroko jamás se recuperaría? Los milagros no existen en la vida real, no para los mortales como él. Aun así negó con su cabeza, se separó de Mayuzumi y le miró fijamente.

—No puedo hacerlo pero tampoco viviré de una forma impropia…—el peligris lo entendió, cualquier movimiento en falso contaba como traición.

—Lo siento por ello…—se incorporó y miró el cielo reflejado en las aguas. Kagami pensó que no debía disculparse.

—Tienes razón, Mayuzumi…—susurró haciendo que el peligris le mirara atento, expectante y se sorprendiera ante las últimas palabras de Kagami— yo no seguiré viviendo así….

* * *

><p>Un álbum de fotos frente a sus ojos plasmaba momentos a sus retinas que su cerebro simplemente no conectaba. Lo miró con esmero analizando aquellos fragmentos de memoria pero nada venia o a veces cosas que vivió en su juventud aparecían como estrellas fugaces y es entonces que sonreía sutilmente. Miró aquella fotografía de graduación donde apenas y se notaba su melena celeste al fondo por que quien tomó la foto no le había notado ni esperado a que estuviera en posición.<p>

—¿Esto lo recuerdas, Kurokocchi?—señaló una foto más donde Kuroko tenía puesta una camiseta enorme de básquet, el peliceleste asintió un poco dudativo y espetó.

—Era en el segundo año… esa era la camisa de Aomine-kun—Kise se detuvo, no quería escuchar ese nombre pero siempre era un tanto incómodo que entre los nombres o personas que Kuroko podía recordar estaba el moreno. Al girar la página ahí estaba esa vieja foto de él y el peliceleste sonrientes y tan felices.

—Kurokocchi ¿Que puedes recordar de él?—preguntó curioso. Kuroko torció una mueca un poco y dijo con calma.

—Aomine-kun podía parecer un vago pero era dedicado… muy pocos conocían esa parte de él…—ladeó la cabeza—aunque no recuerdo del todo y hay cosas confusas… pero sé que es una buena persona…

Claro que debía ser una buena persona, a menos su profesión así lo indicaba. No dudaba ni un instante en que Aomine se esforzaba con lo suyo, en que había superado muchas cosas y ahora era un policía ejemplar jefe del sector de investigaciones, que ponía en riesgo su pellejo para salvar el de otros y eso es algo que solo una persona buena podía hacer. Lejos de todo como humano día a día parecía perder esa credibilidad y buena voluntad descuidando su vida privada, descuidándolo a él.

—Kurokocchi ¿Lo has visto últimamente?—Kuroko le miró fijo, después de eso hizo un muy vago gesto gracioso como si Kise le hubiese ofendido— ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo? Yo…

—Kise-kun…no puedo recordarlo ¿sabes?—el rubio se disculpó mil veces, a veces Kuroko hablaba con tanta naturalidad que se le olvidaba que perdía la memoria constantemente aunque siempre procuraba, cuando se veían, hablar sin cesar de él, de lo que eran, de la familia tan curiosa que habían creado y del pasado. Aun así Kuroko olvidaría muchos detalles pero siempre era grato hablar de eso y verlo sorprenderse de esas mismas historias que había vivido. — ¿Tú conoces a Aomine-kun?

Esa misma pregunta la había hecho ya en otras ocasiones y en esas mismas Kise se lanzaba un discurso detallado de su historia de amor, de cómo Aomine le salvó de la Casa Roja, de aquella pelea que tuvieron por causa de su vieja relación con Kuroko y muchas cosas más pero ahora las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y tembloroso contestó un tímido "Si". Esa vez no habrá una gran historia ni un gran romance porque desde hacía dos semanas se habían separado, no hay besos por las noches ni desayunos cálidos, no quedan abrazos por dar ni planes que ejecutar más que el vivir a diario, no quedaba nada de ellos.

—Kise-kun ¿Estás bien?—el rubio alzó la mirada y sus orbes estaban rebosantes de lágrimas. El rubio asintió disculpándose mil veces mientras se tallaba los ojos intentando borrar el mismo rastro.

—Perdón es que recordé algo que no debería y yo…—se rompió nuevamente, algo que no había podido hacer frente a Kasamatsu pero que ahora, estando delante de Kuroko, parecía más fácil.

Lo odiaba tanto, odiaba sentirse así y que Aomine pareciera no recordarle, no preocuparse. Hasta sentía que era el mismo moreno quien perdía la memoria y olvidaba todos esos "te amo" que antes había dicho. Odiaba ser el único que se desvivía pensando en él, el único en amar en eso que ni siquiera se podía llamar relación. Kise se hundió en el pecho de Kuroko y este acarició sus cabellos con comprensión mientras le oia llorar, mientras pensaba que de verdad debía ser difícil recordar cosas tristes y que tal vez él era afortunado, tal vez habia más cosas detrás de su vida que no eran tan asombrosas como pensaba y, mientras veía esos cuados en la pared de él y un pelirrojo se preguntaba ¿Quién era él?.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la cuchara metálica impactándose contra el plato resonó en toda la casa. Sus orbes café abiertos ante la sorpresa por las palabras dichas por el otro. Silencio, tensión y una sonrisa por parte del pelinegro quien tranquilo seguía comiendo.<p>

—Espera….¿Estás bromeando?—dijo aun en shock.

—No lo estoy…—fue su respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa. Sakurai se talló el rostro y fue hacia donde estaba Himuro haciendo, de un jalón, que se levantara y desprendiendo su efusividad con un fuerte abrazo de esos que rara vez daba — ¡Tranquilo!

—¡Lo siento! Es solo que….!Lo siento!—repitió eso mismo unas tres veces más hasta que aflojó un poco el apretón y sollozó de alegría hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Himuro. Este besó su cabeza, esos cabellos castaños y entrecerró los orbes que miraban a la nada.— esto es….

—Si lo se…es maravilloso —susurró gentilmente —cada día a tu lado es maravilloso pero ahora podré verlos. Cada mañana, cada noche, esa forma en que sonríes —dijo delineando so rostro con los dedos.

Himuro había sido aprobado para la cirugía, un donante había sido conseguido y después de cuatro años al fin había esperanza. No era seguro el éxito pero era mejor que nada así que lo intentaría. Sakurai no cabía de felicidad por la noticia, después de todo durante esos cuatro años si él había logrado volver a ver fue precisamente por Himuro y ahora él tenía esa misma oportunidad y eso era magnifico.

—Mi sonrisa no es….tan…gran cosa —dijo apenado de no ser atractivo para el chico, de que tal vez se arrepienta cuando le viera.

—Tristemente no recuerdo haberte visto sonreír jamás…—su rostro se deformó a uno algo triste pues era cierto, el poco tiempo que pasó junto a Sakurai antes de que todo fuera oscuridad estuvo acompañado de lágrimas y penas —yo lamento tanto eso y espero tener la oportunidad de verte de esa manera...

—La tienes… —un beso tímido en los labios por parte del castaño quien susurraba gustoso—la tienes y sé que todo saldrá bien…

—Si….—un beso más se iba a estampar en sus labios cuando el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió. Sakurai apretó los ojos y suspiró un poco, como un puchero que Himuro escuchó y le robó una risa.

—¡Voy!...un momento—dijo camino a la puerta y tras abrirla se encontró con sus vecinos, esa pareja risueña y madura que vivían en la casa de frente— ¡Koganei-san, Mitobe-san!

—¡Hey!— Koganei alzó la mano al igual qe su pareja y tras ver los ojos rojizos de Sakurai se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Pasa algo? —el castaño se avergonzó, bajó la cabeza y se talló las lágrimas riendo.

—Es solo que…. Recibimos una buena noticia —dijo mirando a Himuro. Este asintió sujetándose de la silla para girar a donde estaban los demás.

—Ya tengo fecha para una cirugía ocular…es probable que pueda ver nuevamente —sus vecinos se sorprendieron y entre abrazos felicitaron a la pareja. Ellos habían estado presentes desde el inicio y ahora más que nunca compartían el júbilo y la alegría de la noticia.

—Son excelentes noticias…—opinó Koganei mientras Mitobe asentía— Mitobe dice que no te preocupes, nosotros ayudaremos a Sakurai-san con la casa mientras te recuperas de la cirugía.

—Aunque no es como si yo hiciera mucho por la casa pero ahora que estará tan sola…—se detuvo, en ese instante Koganei recordó el por qué estaban ahí.

—Es cierto, queríamos preguntar sobre los otros chicos que vivían aquí… —Sakurai suspiró con tristeza e invitó a la pareja a sentarse. Como vecinos eran constantes, protectores y cuidadosos por lo que mantenerles informados de esos detalles no estaba de más.

—Ellos se han ido…se separaron y tomaron sus caminos —dijo Himuro.

—Es una lástima, hacían tan linda pareja aunque si gritaban mucho y aunque no salía mucho de casa este chico…—hizo memoria— Akashi la verdad es que llamaba demasiado la atención…

—Supongo…—dijo avergonzado Sakurai pues era cierto, desde que Murasakibara y Akashi discutían algunos vecinos miraban con extrañeza la puerta de su casa.

—Espero que lo que sea que los separara n sea más fuerte que su amor…—y dicho esto último Sakurai decidió de igual forma creer que tanto Akashi como Murasakibara reencontrarían el camino para volver a ser la pareja feliz que solían ser.

Porque aun con las malas noticias había cosas bellas, pasos hacia delante cuando había otros hacia atrás y un montón de cosas por las cuales celebrar.

* * *

><p>Y en aquel sitio oscuro cuyo aroma a narcóticos le incitaba a dormir más se encontraba el chico de mirada miel. Se talló la frente y se sentó intentando esclarecer un poco su visión para averiguar en qué lugar estaba. El suelo fue su primer idea, una alfombra suave fue su segunda sensación y el ruido de las cercanías le hizo darse cuenta que era un lugar aglomerado de gente de todas las edades. Miró a algunos que estaban cercanos y que curiosos observaban a la nueva adquisición de la Casa Negra. Hanamiya les analizó lentamente y después a la habitación misma,<p>

Parecía un complejo elegante, no tenía ventanas ni rejillas de escape lo suficientemente grandes más que unas de ventilación por donde el humareda del techo escapaba.

Al ver unos pilares en las cercanías de donde salía ese humo y por la sensación de su garganta y cabeza supo que ese lugar estaba lleno de humo de droga, alguna no muy fuerte pero duradera y que tenía a todos en un estado de calma y paz pese a estar enclaustrados. Era un buen método para evitar los gritos y así mismo no llamar la atención de otros. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era el grande rango de edad entre las personas que ahí estaban, desde niños hasta adultos sentados en la alfombra de esa cámara de perdición.

Hanamiya se cubrió los labios con la tela de su camisa antes de seguir inhalando el humo y perder el conocimiento o la percepción como todos, debía seguir observando, deducir sus rutas de escape y buscar un bloque clave para destruir aquel castillo de corrupción y degradación humana. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para ir a lo que parecía una puerta pero a sus pies cayó una chica de unos ocho años de edad. Hanamiya frunció el ceño, ella se veía bastante inconsciente y con las mejillas coloradas, posiblemente fiebre.

Arrancó un pedazo de su camisa y cargándola con cuidado lo puso sobre sus labios y nariz para que el aire se filtrara y pudiera recuperarse poco a poco. No serviría de mucho aun pero mientras tanto era la única alternativa para sobrevivir a ese lugar. La Casa Negra hacia los actos más viles y crueles que la misma Casa Roja, no se tentaba el corazón al elegir víctimas, no respetaba de edades ni profesiones, no tenía sentido de la vida misma. Por eso mismo Hanamiya se sentía asqueado de aquel lugar, por esa misma fama quería sentir el placer de destruirla.

La gran puerta principal se abrió y unos hombres con mascareta tomaron a algunas jóvenes como si fueran sacos y se las llevaron una a una sin amabilidad, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, nadie dijo nada, nadie se quejó. Las personas eran tratadas como sacos de comida y tan pronto los desocupaban eran de nuevo dejados en esa bodega y tomaban otra más.

No sabía desde cuanto tiempo esas personas habían tenido esa clase de vida pero era atroz, la persona detrás de ese imperio era horrible.

Quien tuviera a niñas como la que Hanamiya tenía en sus brazos para un trabajo tan nauseabundo carecía de alma. Cada segundo pasado en aquel lugar hacía que el pelinegro albergara más ganas de verlos caer y con una sutil sonrisa solo pudo pensar "Esa es mi motivación"….

* * *

><p><em>LO SIENTO. Me duele por Kuroko, yo tambien estoy sufriendo. <em>

**-Yisus**


End file.
